Darkotsu of the Band of Eight
by Wesker's Son
Summary: A Saiyan manages to escape the destruction of the planet. His given name: Darkotsu. Follow him through his life on Earth!
1. Darkotsu: The Beginning

The small Saiyan child, five years of age, slept while he was out into the space pod. As his pod left, a massive orange ball formed and went straight for the young's boy large, red home planet. It collided and burrowed into the planet, before it finally made the planet explode. The explosion's light shone in space pod as it blasted to its destination: Earth.

-3 days later-

The space pod was entering the atmosphere, but something went wrong, the pod was destroyed entering the atmosphere and the Saiyan child landed on his head in a field.

"What's was that?" A man, about the age of thirty with black hair in a small ponytail, wearing peasant clothes, asked entering the field.

"I don't know?" His wife said. She looked about the same age, maybe younger. She also had long black hair that went down to her back and was also wearing peasant clothes. She looked to see a small Saiyan, with long curly black hair in a ponytail and wearing nothing.

"Oh kami, it's a child! Yukio, go get a blanket." She told her husband as she picked him up; she saw a long tail attached to him. She took it and pulled it off. Then, something landed near her; it was a large square rock. She looked at it with curiosity and it opened. Inside was an unusual armor that was red and black. Along with it were a small device that she could not comprehend, a pair of red boots and gloves, and apparently a skintight suit that went around his body. She then looked at the child, then looked back at the rock box. It was obviously for him when he became older.

"I'll keep this and hopefully you'll tell me about this anytime." She told the boy who had now fallen asleep in her arms.

-2 hours later-

"Hello, son." The woman said as she saw the young boy's eyes open slowly.

"W-Who are you." The boy asked the woman.

"My name is Hitomi. Do you know what yours is?" She asked with hopeful eyes, but they turned into sorrow when she saw him shake his head.

"Do you know what it is?" The boy asked, noticing her expression change.

"Why yes, it is...uh...Darkotsu, yes, Darkotsu is your name." Hitomi said with a smile. She then saw Yukio entering the hut and she gave him a meet me outside glare. He nodded and stepped out. She turned back to Darkotsu who eyes were already drooping.

"You rest here." She said as she stood up. "I'll be back."

"Alright." Darkotsu said closing his eyes again. She turned around to walk out, only to hear him say "Be back mommy." She froze and turned around and smiled. She walked out and saw Yukio standing there.

"What happened, Hitomi?" He asked looking her in the eye.  
"He doesn't even know his name." She said, trying to not cry.

"We can't take of him." Yukio said with a sigh.

"We have to, he probably was abandoned." Hitomi said, a single tear running down her face.

"And didn't you see that box, he's probably a demon." Yukio said back.

"He doesn't look like one." She said pointing to the boy in the hut.

"And plus, what are we gonna tell the villagers, they'll become suspicious." Yukio said pointing at the huts everywhere.

"We'll tell them we found him, they'll believe us then." Hitomi said. Yukio finally sighed and looked back at her.

"You really want to keep him don't you." He asked.

"You know we can't have children, and this is the only chance we have to continue this family." Hitomi said.

"Alright, we'll keep him." Yukio said, earning a hug from his wife. "But, we can't tell anyone about where or what was with him when we found him."

"Deal," Hitomi said, "his name is Darkotsu."

"Why that name?" Yukio asked.

"I alway wanted to have a child by that name." She said with a smirk. "That was the name of my grandfather."


	2. Darkotsu: Rebirth

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXPECT FOR DARKOTSU!**_

Since I have finished this fanfic, I will upload every now and then. ENJOY!

Chapter 2

-11 years later-

"So, I saw the way you were looking at that girl." Yukio said to his teenage adoptive father, obviously aged. "You found yourself someone to bear your children?"

"No, I was not looking at her like that." Darkotsu said with a smile. He had grown up to a teenager, his hair strangely never changing in length.

"Oh, Darkotsu," Hitomi said rolling her eyes, "I know that look to well, that's was the same look your father gave me."

"I was not staring!" He laughed. Both his parents looked at him, then each other and smiled.

"Whatever you." His father said. They were walking across a bridge when a man with a sword jumped out.

"Well, look what we have here." He said with a evil grin. "Fresh victims."

"What do you want?" Yukio said, jumping in front of his family.

"Well, I was thinking maybe someone to do this to!" The man said he plunged the sword into Yukio's gut.

"Yukio!" Hitomi shouted in unison with Darkotsu's "Father!" Yukio coughed up some blood. The man laughed as pulled out the blade and Yukio fell to the ground.

"You're next." The man said as he lunged at Darkotsu, but Hitomi jumped out in front of her son, the sword going in her chest.

"Mother!" Darkotsu shouted. She fell to the ground with the sword in her chest.

"Hahahaha, huh?" The man uttered he saw something in Darkotsu's hand. It was a ball of light and it was pulsing. He only had time to scream before Darkotsu threw the ball into the man, who was promptly turned into dust. He looked at his hands with shock before going to his father, but he was already dead. He then went to his mother, who was alive, but barely.

"Mother." He groaned.

"Darkotsu," She coughed out, "I was never your mother."

"What?"

"I found you in a field and raised you as my child."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I never really wanted to see this day." She chuckled lightly, moving a few strands of hair out of his face. "The box will have the answers."

"The box?" He asked. He knew of the box as his parents told him never to look in it.

"I love you, Darkotsu." She said before closing her eyes.

"Mother?" He called out, but she didn't open her eyes. "Mother, no!" He cried out, a light surrounding his body as he hugged her close to his body. Then, like a rush, he felt a power surge in his body. He then remembered the planet, the Saiyans, their death. He looked at his adoptive mother and kissed her forehead. He dug two graves and put their bodies in it, before praying over it. He then got up, when another memory hit him like a lightning strike. He remembered how to use his ultimate weapon: ki. He then levitated off the ground and flew to their village. He landed before he entered the village, walking solemnly to his house. He entered and found the crate sitting in its usual spot. He touched it, and suddenly, it opened from the top. He looked inside and saw his outfit along with a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Darkotsu, if you are reading this, then I'm am dead, but I believe I have told you about not being your mother. In this box is the clothes you are supposed to be wearing at this age. It dropped out of sky next to you. I suppose you are not of this world, but know one thing. You are my son, Darkotsu, whether being birthed from me or not, and I love you._

_Hope to see you again_

_Your mother, Hitomi_

He read the note shocked. Now, he knew it was not just fantasies or dreams, these are real things. He is a part of an extinct species known as the Saiyans. His job, kill the inhabitants and sell the world, but to who? He didn't even have his space pod to leave this world. He looked at the Saiyan attire, which turned out to be his favorite colors. He quickly stripped and looked at his back; he noticed something that he never noticed before, a hole in his back. He remembered his tail. His mother must have pulled it out.

He then slipped on the black bodysuit. It was tight fit and covered his entire body, except for the his feet and stop a little up his arm, basically covering his armpits. He slipped on the red boots, with the tipped end pointed black. Then the gloves, which were red, with black fingers. Finally, he put on the armor, which slipped on easy. It was black all over, except for the middle plate on the front and back, which was red. He then looked at the last thing. It was device that looked like it had glass on the front and something attached to it on the side. He recognized it as scouter, which they used to estimate the power level. He took it and put it on his ear, which it slipped over easily. He pushed the button and the screen came to life. He then took a red rag out of the box and tied around his forehead. He stepped out of the hut to see people look at him and start screaming "Demon." Then a sudden ruthlessness appeared in him along with a blood lust.

"No, but close." He said as he lifted his arm up and pointed the finger at the fleeing villagers.

"Die." He said calmly as a small laser went after a man. It hit him and travelled through his chest. When the light faded, it was a large gaping hole in his chest. Darkotsu smirked evilly as he started killing villagers. One villager managed to punch him in the face, but only managed to break his own hand. A quick simple blast to the head put him out of his misery. After slaughtering all of the villagers, his scouter picked up something behind him. He turned around to see a large bear demon, grimacing at him.

"Hey, this was my village to kill." He growled.

"Guess you weren't quick enough." Darkotsu said as he smirked back at the large mad demon.

"How dare you mock me, boy!" The demon said as he swiped his claws at Darkotsu, but the boy managed to dodge him and dashed at his chest and buried his fist into his chest. The demon gasped and looked down at Darkotsu.

"Told you." He said before dashing at him, uppercutting in the chin. The demon backed up before snapping his head back into position, anger glowing his eyes.

"Die, you little..." The demon managed to get out before another fist smashed into his face. He held his face and looked up to see the boy looking down at him.

"What are you?" The demon asked, before seeing the boy pointed his hand at him, as if to say stop.

"I'm a Saiyan." Darkotsu said before launched a white blast at the large demon. The demon had barely anytime to scream before the ball hit him and blasted him into nothing.

"That was boring." Darkotsu said cracking his fists. "I was hoping for a real challenge."


	3. Darkotsu: The Forming

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXPECT FOR DARKOTSU!**_

Chapter 3

He destroyed many small villages, hunted down powerful demons, and even fought the greatest samurais everywhere, but none proved to be a challenge to his power. Then, he met him. He was destroying a village, searching for food when he heard someone call out. He turned around to see two figures, but he couldn't see really see through the smoke, but the scouter said that the one on the left was very powerful.

"State yourselves."

"Yo, what are you doing?" The powerful man called out, but he sounded like a teenager.

"Trying to find out who are you?" Darkotsu said back.

"I'm looking for the powerful warrior known as Darkotsu." The teenager called out again. This sparked his interest.

"Who's looking?" Darkotsu said before using his ki to blow away the smoke to see the man.

The one on the left had tanned skin and blue and white armor covering his shoulder and chest. He had small bangs in front of his face; below it was a purple tatoo of a star, and a large braid falling down his back. He also had on white attire with ninja type gloves on his wrists and ninja footwear. The thing that mostly caught his eye, however, was that the boy was carrying a large halberd on his shoulder almost effortlessly.

_Obviously he is really strong._ Darkotsu thought to his self. _He might actually be a challenge._

The one on the right had on a long purple kimono with one leg showing. He was really having a hard time seeing if it was a boy or girl. Whoever it was, they carried a large sword behind them and had green tattoos going down his eyes like tears.

"Ah, that's better." The boy said. "The name's Bankotsu and this is Jakotsu." He said pointing at Jakotsu.

"Oh my kami," Jakotsu said putting his hands on his face, "he's gorgeous. Can I cut him up?" he asked Bankotsu with hope in his eyes. Bankotsu looked at Darkotsu and gave Jakotsu a nod. Jakotsu squealed in delight and looked at the Saiyan.

"Get ready," Jakotsu said as he pulled out the sword, "cause you're about to meet your death."

"Is that so?" Darkotsu asked as he looked at the sword. "I've killed my share of swordsmen."

"Is that so?" Jakotsu said swing his sword. Darkotsu then noticed a series of blades heading towards him. He jumped up to dodge the strike, but it came up and cut Darkotsu's cheek. Jakotsu smiled as the blades came back with the now together sword with Darkotsu blood on it.

"Well," Darkotsu said smirking, rubbing his cut with his thumb, "that's a new one."

"Prepare to be sliced up." Jakotsu said as he sliced forward again, but Darkotsu was prepared this time, jumping to avoid the blade and when it came back after him, and kicked it away. It then revealed to be blades nailed together to the sword. Jakotsu frowned as he pulled back the sword.

"Aw. You've revealed my sword." Jakotsu whined as he looked back at Darkotsu with a strange gleam in his eyes. He threw the sword at Darkotsu once again. He jumped, then the blades then wrapped around the surprised Saiyan.

"Ah, didn't see that coming didn't you." Jakotsu said before slashing his sword, digging into Darkotsu, but instead of blood coming out, Darkotsu faded.

"What happened?" Jakotsu asked out loud, only to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to a fist smashing him away in his jaw. Jakotsu went flying into Darkotsu standing there his hands on his hips. He saw Jakotsu go for his sword, but Darkotsu kicked it away from his hand, leaving Jakotsu vulnerable. He picked Jakotsu up by his throat and squeezed, making the feminine man wince in pain. Darkotsu smiled, raised his hand and a small ball of ki filled his palm, making Jakotsu's eyes widened.

"Like I said," Darkotsu said as his smirk widened, "I've killed many swordsmen, so what makes you different?" Darkotsu asked the Jakotsu when a voice told him the answer from behind.

"He has me." Darkotsu turned around to be elbowed in the face, knocking him back. Jakotsu fell down to the ground, gasping for air and grasping his throat. Darkotsu looked up to see Bankotsu helping up Jakotsu, who was glaring at him.

"Kill him." Jakotsu said. "Kill his ass, Big Brother."

"I will." Bankotsu said turning to Darkotsu, who was smiling.

"You think you can defeat me that easily?" He said.

"We'll have to see." Bankotsu said pointing his halberd at him. He charged at Darkotsu, but the Saiyan managed to dodge the slash and stab forward. Bankotsu slashed forward, slightly cutting Darkotsu on the face, but the man didn't seem to notice.

_What is with this guy? _Bankotsu asked himself_. He's dodging these moves easily when even I would have trouble doing it._

Darkotsu was actually having trouble dodging those slashes, but trying not to let them see it. He flew back and both warriors were panting, then Bankotsu started smiling.

"What are you smirking about?" Darkotsu asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was told you were a ruthless, bloodthirsty warrior." Bankotsu said. "Now that I'm fighting you, I don't see that at all."

This set off Darkotsu, a gold aura appeared around him with angry electricity flashing around him and a look of pure anger.

"The Saiyans are a true warrior race, don't underestimate us!" The alien shouted as he dashed at Bankotsu at invisible speed and punched him in the stomach, which made the mercenary cough up blood. Darkotsu proceeded to punch him in the face and blasted him into a burning hut.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu called out to his brother.

"That's what I thought, pathetic." He smirked as he turned around and headed towards Jakotsu, who gave him a look of anger, but then his scouter beeped. He looked at the hut and it collapsed, but Bankotsu was standing outside of it, a small trickle of blood going down his mouth.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Darkotsu said smirking at the teenager raising his hand at him.

"Now that I know your true power, I have an offer for you." Bankotsu said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Oh?" Darkotsu said, lowering his arm and powering down.

"I'm starting a group of mercenaries," Bankotsu said, "we'll travel the across the land, killing many people and working for the highest bidder. Would you be interested?"

Darkotsu gave this thought. This way he could kill more, but it could also be a trick for him to lower his guard, but he's a Saiyan and Saiyans travel best in packs.

"Okay I accept you offer." Darkotsu said as both he and Bankotsu shook hands.

"Yay!" A feminine voice called out before a pair of arms wrapped around Darkotsu from behind. He looked back to see Jakotsu hugging him.

_Maybe I made the wrong choice_ Darkotsu said as looked at Bankotsu, shocked and slightly scared. Bankotsu chuckled.

"Don't worry, he'll stop soon." Bankotsu said before Darkotsu powered up, knocking Jakotsu off. He looked up to see Darkotsu in his face, slightly ticked off.

"Don't touch me," Darkotsu said, "unless you have a death wish."

"Fine." Jakotsu pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, making Bankotsu laugh harder.

"Let's get going you two." Bankotsu said picking up Banryu and walking away. They were halfway out of village before:

"I can't help it if you're cute." Jakotsu said.

"Shut up!" Darkotsu shouted in annoyance.


	4. Darkotsu: Coming Clean

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXPECT FOR DARKOTSU!**_

Chapter 4

"I'm the powerful wolf demon, Gin-" The large demon said before stomp on his foot shut him up. "Ow!" The demon cried out.

"When you've killed many demons already, it becomes annoying to listen to your speech about being undefeated, despite fighting only two people, and stuff." Darkotsu said lifting his foot. "Can we just get on with the fight?"

"How dare you interrupt me, the great-" He tried again to say his name only for a dashing uppercut shut him up. Darkotsu then kicked him in the chest and teleported behind the demon and kicked him into the air before teleporting above him and blasting him dead in the chest with a Big Bang Attack. It exploded and blasted the large demon into the ground.

"Simple." Darkotsu said crossing his arms and floating down to the demon's face. "At your size, I hoped you would be a real challenge."

Then the demon's eye snapped open and his hands raised and trapped him in his hands.

"I got you now." The demon laughed as he looked at the visibly startled Saiyan.

"Why, you're looking quite pale." He laughed as he started crushing the Saiyan, but instead of screams of pain, all that came from Darkotsu's mouth were a mocking laugh. Darkotsu powered up, forcing the demons hands open. He smirked at the demon's frightened expression.

"W-wh-what are y-you?" The demon stuttered, causing the Saiyan to laugh. Darkotsu dashed forward and unleashed a barrage of punches into the demon's chest before finishing it with a large double foot kick to the demon's stomach, making him cough up a large amount of blood. Darkotsu floated up and pointed his finger at the demon and a ball of ki started forming.

"Die." He said as he launched the blast at the damaged demon and easily killed him.

"Hey, Darkotsu, did you have to mess with his pride like that?" Bankotsu asked his comrade. He and Jakotsu had watched the entire fight, wincing at every single blow that was unleashed onto the unfortunate demon. Darkotsu smirked as he land in front of his brothers and put his hands behind his head.

"Can't be so prideful when you're not a challenge." Darkotsu said as they started walking.

"He did catch you though and we saw that startled look." Jakotsu said nudging his friend with his elbow.

"Did he or did I let him and play along with it?" Darkotsu said raising his eyebrow at the feminine man.

"Oh, that's cruel." Jakotsu laughed.

"You know, you never answer my question about how you are able to produce that light." Bankotsu said, remembering his fight with Darkotsu.

"It's my life energy." Darkotsu explained. "It's called ki and I can manipulate it into either a offensive or defensive technique."

They kept walking until they were cornered by some bandits.

"Give us all of your possessions and we might not kill you." The apparent leader said. He wore a bandana and a bottle was attached.

"Jakotsu." Bankotsu said as his comrade pulled out his sword and in a flash, all of his men fell down to the ground, cut up. The leader was in shock.

"How did you that?" The leader asked before coming of shock and taking a gulp of his bottle, before spitting out flames. Darkotsu put up a energy barrier around them, shield them.

"Too easy." Darkotsu said.

"I'll kill you." The leader said rushing at Bankotsu, who easily side stepped the man. The leader fell and looked up to see three faces looking down at him.

"GINKOTSU!" The leader shouted before a large explosion happened near by.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu shouted as Darkotsu saw the ball heading towards Bankotsu. He stepped in front of his leader and shot a energy ball at it, neutralizing it.

"Gesh, how did you do that?" A mechanical voice came out as a half man, half machine came out. The leader managed to slip away and stood next to his friend, smiling evil.

"Kill them." The leader said.

"Gesh, yes, Renkotsu." The mechanical man said, looking at Darkotsu.

"Hold on, how would you like to join our band of mercenaries?" Bankotsu asked, knowing that if he didn't intervene, they would probably be killed by Darkotsu, who was a ruthless warrior

"Why should we?" Renkotsu asked. "You just killed our group."

"So, we'll become your new group, but I'm the leader, but you could be second-in-command."

Renkotsu blinked at this, he knew that it would be hard to join another group and move up in the rank easily. And here was with the offer of become second-in-command.

"Deal." Renkotsu said.

"Gesh, me too." Ginkotsu said.

"Alright then, we'll rest here for the night." Bankotsu said as his group relaxed.

"So, Brother Darkotsu," Renkotsu asked looking at the teen, who was obviously in deep thought, "the other two have swords, Ginkotsu is a cyborg, and I use fire as a weapon, what can you do?"

"Darkotsu had a powerful ability use his life energy as a weapon."

Jakotsu explained.

"How?" Renkotsu asked before Darkotsu opened his eyes and held up his hand, a ball of light coming out of it.

"Like this." He said as he saw Renkotsu's and Ginkotsu's staring at him in awe.

"What are you, no human can do that?" Renkotsu inquired.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, you did mention something about being a Saiyan when we first met." Jakotsu pondered.

_Damn, I didn't expect this! What can I say, what can I say!? _Darkotsu wondered in his head.

"Well, Saiyan is my family name, we've mastered this ability slightly easily." Darkotsu lied through his teeth.

"Weird and what is that thing on your ear?" Renkotsu question looking at it with extreme interest.

"It's a family heirloom, it's just something we wear." He lied even more.

_Thank Kami the reading only appear on one side_, Darkotsu mentally sighed.

"And your clothes are really strange, I've never seen anyone wear that before." Jakotsu said looking at Darkotsu's attire.

"We aren't really known for our fashion." He said rubbing the back of his head, smiling and closing his eyes.

_Thank kami for my quick thinking! _He shouted in his mind.

"Well that explains a lot." Bankotsu said looking at his comrades. "Now stop badgering our brother with questions."

The group stopped and after about a hour, everyone went to sleep.

"Darkotsu, I need your help." Bankotsu said as he shook Darkotsu awoke.

"What?" He asked his big brother.

"Come see." Bankotsu said gesturing for him to come with him. They walked a little farther away from their teammates. Bankotsu then stopped and turned around.

"Sit down." Bankotsu said as he sat down. Darkotsu sat down too, only to hear the question he never wanted to hear.

"What are you?" Bankotsu asked.

"What?" Darkotsu asked, obviously shocked.

"You were lying back there, what is a Saiyan?" He asked again.

"That's my family name." Darkotsu answered back, trying not to lose your cool.

"Seriously, I won't tell anyone, just tell me." Bankotsu said.

"Why should I trust you?" Darkotsu asked him coldly.

"Because you're my best friend." Bankotsu said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "You and Jakotsu are the only ones who I know who I can relate to."

Darkotsu looked at the boy in shock.

"You promise not to tell anyone, not even them." Darkotsu said, gesturing back at the sleeping mercenaries.

"Promise."

"Okay, first, I'm not a human." Darkotsu sighed out.

"Are you a demon?" Bankotsu asked wondering.

"No, I'm neither demon nor half demon. I'm a alien." Darkotsu said, taking off his scouter.

"What?" Bankotsu asked in shock, not expecting that answer.

"I'm a Saiyan, a extinct race who was known for their ruthlessness and power. We are alike in almost every way, except for my abilities, strength and speed." Darkotsu explained. "I was sent to this planet to kill everyone and sell it, but shortly before I left, my planet was destroyed."

"Then why are you working with us if you're supposed to kill us?" Bankotsu asked, kind of scared.

"Well, I don't know why, but my space pod blew up before impact and I launched to ground with such force that I forgot who I was. But I was taken in by a kind couple who found me and knew I was not of this planet. But they loved and cared for me for eleven years until they died and that event let forth my forgotten memories somehow."

Darkotsu finished up his tale. He looked over at Bankotsu who was obviously overwhelmed.

"So you're what all Saiyans look like." He asked.

"No, actually I'm very different. I'm just as powerful and strong, but my muscle build isn't as big as most Saiyans. I also have a less appetite as most Saiyans who could eat an entire village's food and not be unlike most Saiyans, who have a tail, I had mine pulled off and I didn't grow another." Darkotsu said as he looked Bankotsu who was staring at him with shock. "What?"

"So you don't have a, you know." Bankotsu asked as he gestured.

"No, not that." Darkotsu said blushing slightly. "Wait a minute, look." Darkotsu pressed a button on his scouter a few times, which he put down on the ground. Then, a light camr up from the hole where his ear would've been and it revealed a 3-D hologram of a Saiyan.

"See." Darkotsu said as he pointed to a tail that came from the Saiyan's back.

"Oh." Bankotsu said as he looked at the hologram with shock. He had never seen such a device before. Darkotsu smiled at his brother's shock at the device. He picked it up and the hologram disappeared as he put it back on his ear.

"Some family heirloom." Bankotsu chuckled. "What is it?"

"It is a scouter." Darkotsu explained. "It detects people's energy level, the higher the level the stronger the person. I noticed that your power level is extremely large, almost up to mine. Tell me, are you human?" Darkotsu asked his brother curiously.

"I'm a human, but I trained a lot as a kid and I did make a wish on my Banryu.

"What?" Darkotsu asked.

"If I kill one thousand humans and one thousand demons, it'll strengthen my Banryu and me." He said patting the sword that was on the ground. "Right now, I've killed eight hundred humans and nine hundred and thirty five demons."

"Wow, you're really close." Darkotsu said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yep." Bankotsu said before he yawned. "Well, after that revelation, I'm beat."

"You know what, I going to tell them tomorrow. I think they will accept like you did." Darkotsu said as they both got up.

"You sure?" Bankotsu asked his friend.

"Sure, why not." He said as they made it back to camp and laid down to sleep. The next day, Darkotsu kept his promise and told everyone after breakfast. Everyone told it differently, which made Bankotsu chuckled. Renkotsu looked at him in shock, Ginkotsu was slowly crawling away after he was told that he was there to kill all humans, and poor Jakotsu was crying because his Darkotsu was an alien and was going to leave him, which made Darkotsu shiver at "My Darkotsu".

"Alright, now that is known, Darkotsu, are you planning on continuing with us?" Bankotsu asked, forgetting to ask that last night.

"Saiyans alway travel in packs, so why not continue traveling with my friends?" He said earning a hug from Jakotsu.

"I knew you'd never leave me." Jakotsu said happily, making the others laugh at poor Darkotsu's expense.

"Shut up." Darkotsu said as he powered up again, making Jakotsu fly off again. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Bankotsu said as everyone packed up and they left.


	5. Darkotsu: The Job

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN DARKOTSU! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

Chapter 5

It's been a couple of weeks after they learned of Darkotsu's past. Now, they had completed the Band of Eight. They had added Mukotsu, the poison master, Kyokotsu, a giant, and Suikotsu, the split personality killer. They were more than willing to join, mostly because of their fear of Darkotsu. Now that the Band of Eight was completed, they traveled through villages killing to get their reputation up. It worked.

They were walking down a road, when they approached by a samurai.

"Yes?" Bankotsu asked the samurai.

"I have a message from my master that he wants to see you all." He said as he noticed that Darkotsu was staring at him blankly. He shook it off.

"Is it a job?" Bankotsu asked him, side smiling at Darkotsu.

"Yes." The samurai responded, looking back at Darkotsu, who was still staring. "Would you please stop that?"

"Why, is it bothering you?" Darkotsu said, evil smirking.

"Yes, it is, now stop that."

"Really, I didn't think that staring at a samurai would frighten him." Darkotsu shrugging. He looked back at his group. "So much for the fearless samurai."

"How dare you, I'm the leader of my lord's military." He said angrily.

"And a man just looking at you can bother you." He said. This broke the samurai's calm exterior and he jumped off the horse and slashed his katana at the Saiyan's chest, which made it break on contact. The samurai looked at the smirking mercenary and back at his broken sword.

"Oh, we're fighting?" Darkosu said as he stepped forward and looked into the man's eye.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." The samurai said as he took a step back and tripped. The mercenary smiled and turned around to his laughing companions. The samurai, who doesn't like being made fun of, punch Darkotsu in the back of the head. Everyone went quiet as the samurai pulled his hand. Darkotsu took a deep breath before turning around, anger burning in his eyes deeply..

"Well, we have a fighter here." Darkotsu said before getting into his fighting pose. The samurai looked at his throbbing hand and back at the mercenary who had started walking towards him. His face turned into pure terror before running. He looked back to see Darkotsu had disappeared, but ran into someone.

"Please, don't tell you're scared." The man looked up to see the face of Darkotsu. He couldn't even scream before Darkotsu kneed him in the stomach, hard. The samurai coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

"Don't ever attack someone who allows you to live." He said as he walked back to his group and they walked past the samurai to the castle. After about five minutes, they arrived at the castle. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Darkotsu, and Renkotsu walked inside to see the lord waiting on them.

"Ah, yes, you are the Band of Eight?" He said.

"Yes, we are here because you request a job of us, correct?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, there is a village that a rivaling castle owns, but in it he holds my grandfather's treasures. I need you to destroy the village, then travel a little further to the castle and destroy it too. Leave no survivors except the lord, who I want captured and brought back."

"Sounds like a lot of work, how much payment are we looking at?" Darkotsu asked.

"As much if you want do it in two days."

"Okay, guys, let's move out." Bankotsu said as they got up, left the building and started walking down road to the village.

-1 hour later-

The Band of Eight had just finished destroying the village.

"Found the treasures." Bankotsu called out as he came out holding a lot of them.

"I'll bring them back to him, you all go ahead, and I'll catch up." Darkotsu said as he picked the treasures with his telekinesis and they hovered above his head.

"How will you know where we are?" Kyokotsu asked and Darkotsu tapped his scouter. He flew up in the air and dashed away, leaving a trail of yellow light.

"So weird that the village would have his grandfather's treasure would be in that village?" Darkotsu wondered before he shrugged it off. He landed in front of the castle, ignored the shocked looks from the guards and entered the hut.

"Here's you precious treasures." Darkotsu as he dropped the stuff at the lord's feet.

"Perfect." The lord said as he smiled.

"Whatever." He said as he turned around to leave when the guards blocked the exit. "If anyone of you wish to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you move your asses out of the way."

"Are you cheating me?" The lord said as he stood up to see Darkotsu's dark expression.

"Of course not, why should I?" Darkotsu responded as he was poked in the back by the naginatas.

"I don't believe you." The lord sneered at the Saiyan. "And without your brothers, you have no protection. So you're my hostage until they give up whatever they're hiding." He laughed and looked Darkotsu, expecting a look of terror, but instead he saw the mercenary laughing lightly.

"You really think I depend on my brothers for protection." Darkotsu said, moving some stands of hair from his eyes, looking at the lord, who looked shocked. "Brother Bankotsu made sure of one thing before he recruited us that we could do one thing, look out for ourselves."

Then the lords shock went to horror when he saw Darkotsu's eyes glow. Then, Darkotsu spun around on his heels and fired his Eye lasers into the chest of one of the guard's chest, killing him instantly. The other guards charged at them, but he used the Dual Death Beam to take them both out. The last guard dropped his weapon and turned to run, but Darkotsu grabbed him by his throat and snapped his neck.

"Now, do I have to go get my brothers and tell them about this little incident or do you believe me now?" Darkotsu asked the shivering lord.

"Oh, yes, s-s-sorry for the m-m-mistake." He stuttered.

"Good boy." Darkotsu said as he raised his hand to the roof and blasted a hole in it and he dashed out of it. He pressed the button on the scouter and detected their power levels and flew to them.

"Hey, what was the hold up?" Bankotsu asked his brother as he landed beside him.

"Eh, nothing I couldn't handle." Darkotsu smirked as they continued their path to the castle, slightly smirking.

When they arrived, it was heavily guarded with a wall surrounded the castle.

"So what's the plan?" Renkotsu asked.

"Darkotsu, can you take the wall?" Bankotsu asked only to see a ball of ki in his hand. "Not now, wait until night." Bankotsu said before they retreated a little further into the woods.

-5 hours later-

The group of mercenaries walked up to the large wall.

"Halt, who goes there?" A guard said raising his weapon, then a line of swords cut him apart.

"Nice." Bankotsu said. "Alright, Darkotsu, take down the wall." Bankotsu turned, but Darkotsu wasn't there, then there was a large purple light that filled the area. When they turned around, Darkotsu had both of his hands above each other, covering each other, fingers curled and had a purple ball of ki in it.

"You might wanna move." Darkotsu said as the ball grew bigger.

"Run!" Suikotsu yelled as the group scattered in different directions to avoid the blast.

"Galick Gun!" Darkotsu shouted as he threw both is hands in front of him, the beam heading towards the wall. It hit it and a huge purple explosion happened. When the smoke cleared, whoever was near the wall was dead from the shockwave. When the guards arrived, they heard screaming, only to see the Band of Eight standing there, each smirking evilly.

-30 minutes later-

"What has happened, where my guards?" The lord asked Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Darkotsu.

"Uh, they're having a roast right now." Renkotsu said.

"Now, will this be by force or will you come willingly?" Bankotsu asked before the lord pulled out a katana. "By force, Mukotsu."

"Very well." The small poison master said as pulled out a potion and sprayed it at the lord, knocking him out.

"Alright, who's carrying him?" Darkotsu asked before all eyes turned to him. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can carry people with your mind." Bankotsu answered.

"Fine." Darkotsu said as he picked up the man with his telekinesis and they headed back to the castle. They arrived that morning and they gave the captured lord to the other lord. He thanked them and gave them their payment and they left, not before Darkotsu gave the lord a look that made him shudder.


	6. Darkotsu: Betrayal

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DARKOTSU, NOTHING ELSE**_

Chapter 6

The Band of Eight had just finished another job before they were called to another one.

"That last battle was a lot of fun wasn't it?" Jakotsu asked, breaking the silence.

"I liked it when they begged for mercy." Suikotsu said, smirking.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu agreed.

"Maybe this next job will be just as enjoyable." Jakotsu said.

"Maybe, what do you think, Big Brother?" Renkotsu asked.

"Will it be fun?" Darkotsu asked, a slight smirk growing.

"Yes, I rather think it would be." Bankotsu said as he stopped and looked up. "Look there, the castle."

They kept walking up until they reached the general.

"So, who is this guy?" Jakotsu asked.

"He's the general of the samurai in this castle." Renkotsu answered back.

"You're kidding, isn't the lord himself isn't going to show up to meet his clients?" Darkotsu asked.

"My lord wants you to attack a certain village in the eastern lands." The general said in a nonsense manner.

"As a advance team?" Bankotsu asked.

"If the Band of Eight is as good as rumors say, then you shouldn't have no problem." The man responded.

"If you get our price." Bankotsu asked, smirking.

"My lord has instructed me to pay whatever you demand." He said.

"Good, then we accept." Bankotsu said. "Now what village?"

"You'll know it when you see it." He responded as he left.

-4 hours later-

"Please spare me, I'll give you anything you want." A village chief pleaded with Darkotsu.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick." He said as he shot the Death Beam into the man's chest.

After the battle, they went to the bottom of a cliff to rest up.

"Heh, that was easy." Bankotsu said.

It was over much too quickly." Jakotsu said, earning nods from everyone else.

"Gesh, no kidding." Ginkotsu agreed.

"These pathetic lords and their warriors are not match for the Band of Eight." Darkotsu said with a chuckle. He noticed that his energy was a little low, but enough rest, it'll come back up to normal.

"Tell me big brother," Renkotsu said, "Don't you think it's about time for us to find a castle of our own to become lords and masters of? Think of it, you could even become shogun."

"I think it'd be too much trouble." Bankotsu said, putting down the leaf he was playing with.

"What about you?" Bankotsu asked, looking at Darktosu, "Would you like to become a lord or even shogun? You did say that you once wanted to be the king of all Saiyans."

"Nah, I just like to kill, plus, I can't lead people." Darkotsu said with a smirk. "Trust me, you'd be a better choice."

"Hey" Bankotsu smiled at his idea. "I'll even help you if you want me too, my only ambition is to kill as many people as humanly possible." He flicked away the leaf that twiddled between his forefingers, "Now that excites me."

"Yeah…" Jakotsu sighed, "What a turn on."

"Don't worry." Suikotsu laughed, "There are plenty victims for each of us, and then some." More laughter filled the area until the sound of footsteps drowned it out. There was army with a blue flag; the castle that they destroyed recently had the same flag.

"Heh," Jakotsu began, "Haven't they learned their lesson yet?"

"Gesh." Ginkotsu said, "Time for more killing."

Bankotsu stood up. "Okay, let's get to work."

Then, the sound of more footsteps filled the area above them. The castle who they are working for flag came into view.

"Hey," Bankotsu called, "I thought we were gonna be the advanced team!"

The general answered in a calm self assured way, "The Band of Eight has become to notorious." he spoke as if he were addressing his people or rallying the troops.

Bankotsu tightened his grip on his halberd in an angry way. "So, you changed your mind about paying us?"

"You are too bloodthirsty. Whether you act as friend or foes to them, the lords of the region have decided that the Band of Seven have become too strong."

"Oh no!" Jakotsu quickly turned to face the leader.

"Brother Bankotsu?" Suikotsu called pleadingly.

Darkotsu stared un-phased at the general above. This wasn't good, his energy was still drained from the previous battles, but if he used nothing but Death Beams, he _might_ be able to live to see tomorrow. "If that is so, do you really think you can defeat us now?"

"There is no where you can run." The general said as two more armies appeared, now all of the regions had gathered.

"What now?" Renkotsu asked his big brother, fear shaking his voice. Then, an idea entered Darkotsu's head.

"Close your eyes!" He shouted at his brothers as he spread his fingers across his face. "SOLAR FLARE!" Darkotsu shouted as a bright light filled the area, blinding all of the soldiers.

"Run!" Bankotsu yelled. All of the Band of Eight rushed up hill, well all except for Darkotsu.

"Darkotsu, come on!" Bankotsu called back at his brother.

"You all go, I'll try to hold them off!" He shouted back.

"No, you'll be killed!" Jakotsu called back.

"Just go, I'll be okay!" Darkotsu said, giving them a sad smile before turning around.

He threw his arms to the side and two balls ki formed, and then he put his wrists together. He aimed it at the general who's eyes had just recovered.

"Final Flash!" Darkotsu called out, but missed the general, who had slid down the cliff. The blast killed many soldiers, but the others started firing arrows at Darkotsu. He kept his pace going, but slowly his energy faded, until, from both energy loss and his body ridden with arrows, he fell to the ground. He looked up to see the general looking at him.

"One down, seven to go." He told the fallen Saiyan. Darkotsu tried to say something, but he passed out.

"Wake him up!" Darkotsu said as he heard the general shout before his head was forced into the snow. It woke him up, and when he looked up, he saw what he hoped was a nightmare. All of his brothers tied down and on their knees, were looking at him sadly. He didn't like to be look down on, mostly due to his Saiyan personality.

"Darkotsu..." Jakotsu muttered, putting his head down.

"Aw, look at him; I think he's going to cry." He heard the general say before stepping in front of him. Darkotsu looked up to see the general, mask off, grinning evilly at him.

"What happened, did I strike a nerve?" He asked mockingly. Darkotsu shot a eye laser at the general, but it only dissipated.

"Look at that, can't do your tricks no more, can we?" He said his grin becoming a smile.

"Stop it!" Darkotsu heard the Kyokotsu call out. The general turned around and took out his katana, before gesturing for the guards to bring him over there. Kyokotsu, riddled with arrows just like him, was led by chains to the hole that Darkotsu guessed would be their grave. He steadied the sword. Then he slashed down and cleanly cleaved off the giants head.

"Bring the midget." He heard the general call out, as Mukotsu, whose white outfit was no slashed in multiple places, red in each place.

"Please, I'll give you anything you want, if you spare my brothers." Mukotsu pleaded. Then, slash. Mukotsu's headless body fell over into the grave.

"Bring the clawed one next." The general said. Suikotsu, half dragged to the grave.

"Any last words?" The general asked.

"When I see you in hell, I'll torture your sorry ass slowly." Suikotsu said. Slash.

"Bring the mechanical one."

"Ginkotsu!" Renkotsu shouted, as his brother was led to the mass grave.

"Don't worry, you and your brother will be together shortly." The general said before slash.

"Now, the bald one." Renkotsu was jerked to the grave, tears falling down his face. Slash.

"The weird one."

"No, not Jakotsu." Darkotsu and Bankotsu both shouted, who both started struggling.

"It's okay." Jakotsu said. "Just know sooner or later, we'll be back together." Slash.

"Now, him." The general said pointing at Darkotsu. Darkotsu was then jerked by his ponytail to the grave. He could see the faces of his teammates staring at him.

"No, please, don't kill him." Bankotsu pleaded, tears running down his face.

"It's okay, because when we all meet up in hell, I'll torture this bastard till he wishes he could die." Darkotsu said before the sword came down on his neck. The last image Darkotsu saw was Bankotsu opening his mouth to object before he was sent into darkness.


	7. Darkotsu: Revival

**_DISCLAIMER: YOU ALREADY KNOW_**

Chapter 7

"Darkotsu, wake up." Darkotsu heard as he opened his eyes to see Bankotsu's staring down at him.

"Bankotsu, where are we?" He looked around to look behind him, where what his last memory confirmed, he was in the graves of his brothers.

"We're in our grave." Bankotsu answered solemnly. Darkotsu got up to see if it wasn't Hell. He raised his hand and a ball of ki appeared in it.

"How are we alive?" Darkotsu asked looking at his brother.

"It's the Sacred Jewel." Bankotsu said. "Let's revive everyone."

After reviving everyone and getting their stuff together, Darkotsu blasted the top, making an exit. They all climbed out when Bankotsu explained. A demon came to him and told him to kill his enemies and in exchange, they'll get a second chance at life.

"Okay, Darkotsu and I will go to the castle where those bastards betrayed us. Jaokotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu, go after Inuyasha. Renkotsu, go find a hideout." Bankotsu said as everyone scattered. Darkotsu and Bankotsu didn't have to go far before they found the castle. They sat down on a cliff and Darkotsu used his scouter to see if anyone was near.

"Alright, we're safe here."

"They got my Banryu." Bankotsu said, glaring at the castle.

"Don't worry; we'll get it back soon." Darkotsu said, patting his back. "So how long has it been since we were betrayed?"

"Ten years." Bankotsu said lying down the ground, looking up into the sky.

"How did you get captured?" Darkotsu said, looking down at his relaxed leader.

"We did not want to leave you back there to die." Bankotsu began, sitting back up, looking at the Saiyan. "We came back and fought, but we were overwhelmed. We asked for you and the general said you were probably dead. When the soldiers brought you back, you were unconscious. When he saw you breathe, he order to wake you up. And you saw what happened after that." Bankotsu said, holding his neck.

"Heh, I tried my best, but my energy wasn't at full and that Final Flash drained me quick. It's embarrassing to be killed by a human." Darkotsu said sitting down.

"Your race was really cocky, weren't they?" Bankotsu asked.

"Please, being defeated by a race below you, you would publicly humiliated and banished." Darkotsu said, chuckling slightly. "Now that has happened, I think being killed was that."

"Don't worry, Darkotsu," Bankotsu said, patting his brother's back, "we'll have our revenge."

"I know." Darkotsu said.

"Well, tomorrow, you'll head out to help with Inuyasha." Bankotsu said lying back down.

In about two minutes, Bankotsu was asleep. Darkotsu, still reeling from being killed by a human, didn't even try. Plus, Saiyans could go a week without sleep. One night wouldn't affect him too much.

-8 hours later-

Darkotsu found Jakotsu walking down a path.

"Yo." He said as he landed near him.

"Hey," Jakotsu answered back, "where's big brother?"

"He decided to say at the castle. He trying to write a letter, but can't figure out what he want to write, poor man." Darkotsu said.

"Why didn't you?" Jakotsu asked. "You and Renkotsu are the smartest in the group."

"Eh, he said he wanted to see if he could do it first. Plus, I only know how to write in Saiyan."

"Oh, that reminds me, Kyokotsu is dead."

"Already, how?"

"He was killed by the wolf, uh, Koga."

"Well, he shouldn't have been messing with him. He has two jewel shards."

"Well, he was weakest of us."

Then suddenly, a group of men, dressed in military outfits and holding a white flag that had a circle in the top of the flag stopped in front of them.

"You say something to us, warrior?" Jakotsu asked the leader.

"What manner of beings are you two, your appearances are strange." The leader said.

"You better be careful if you're on ahead." Darkotsu said with a smirk. "I hear two frightening specters are in the area."

"Spare us your warnings, strangers." The leader said. "We're on our way to slay them." Jakotsu started chuckling.

"I assume you have no idea what these specters look like, do you?" Jakotsu asked a smirk on his face.

"Meaning what?" The leader asked annoyed. "Do you know the specters' appearance?"

Both Darkotsu and Jakotsu started laughing.

"Of course we do." Jakotsu said with an evil look in his eye.

"For we are the phantoms you seek." Darkotsu said, shocking the warriors.

"Gun battalion, to the front." The leader said as nine men hurried in front of them, each in line, pointing their guns at both the specters.

"Hmm, what are those?" Jakotsu asked inquisitively.

"Specters over a decade old wouldn't be familiar with new kind of weapon." The leader said with a smirk. "Fire!"

The guns went off, hitting Jakotsu in the shoulder. But Darkotsu, wearing Saiyan armor, which even modern bullet wouldn't be able to penetrate, was unharmed. Jakotsu touched the bleeding hole in his shoulder in shock. He pulled back his finger and looked at the blood before licking it.

"Now I understand, this is the match log gun I heard so much about." He said kind of excitedly. Once again, the warriors were shocked.

"Wretched spirits!" the leader growled. "Second battalion, to the front."

The three men behind the three man in front came forward while the other stepped to the the back.

"Don't tell me you're going to try that again." Darkotsu said as Jakotsu grabbed his sword's handle.

"Alright if it's a fight they want, fine!" Jakotsu shouted as he effortlessly slaughtered the entire battalion.

"Impossible, how could he have slain so many men from that distance?" The leader asked everyone as he looked at the slain men, who were chopped to pieces along with their gun, and back at Jakotsu, who's sword was dripping blood, and Darkotsu, who was smirking and arms crossed.

"This brings back so many fond memories of the past." Jakotsu said.

"Get hold of you selves, do no fear them! " The leader who shouted at his remaining men. "Surround the phantoms!" but before he could get off his horse, a thin beam of light hit the man through the heart, knocking him into the group.

"That will teach that fool not to mess with his superiors." Darkotsu said, his arm raised and his finger pointing towards where the leader once was.

In seconds, all of the men were off their horses and around Darkotsu and Jakotsu.

"They're using some kind of magic.

"Nice try, but we don't use no such thing." Jakotsu explained as he raised his sword. "You take the left and I'll the right."

"Gladly." Darkotsu said as he raised his hand, a ball appearing in it. "We didn't use magic then or we don't now!" Darkotsu shouted as he and Jakotsu proceeded to kill all of the warriors left.

"They're a large power level heading here." Darkotsu said as his scouter pointed into the direction. "You take him, it's probably Inuyasha." Darkotsu said as he flew off as Jakotsu picked up one of the guns and looked in the barrel.


	8. Darkotsu: The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I own everything in this story.**_

_***A person comes up and whispers in my ear***_

_**Me: I don't own anyone except for Darkotsu.**_

_**Man shakes his head and whispers in my ear again**_

_**Me: I don't even own the DBZ elements. **__**  
**_

_**Man shakes his head before running off again**_

_**Me: Dang it!**_

-30 minutes later-

Darkotsu sat on a rock waiting on Inuyasha. He knew he was coming because his scouter detected his power level nearby.

"Are you apart of the Band of Eight?" He heard a voice asking him. He turned around to see a man, not much older than him, staring at him with his golden eyes.

"Who wants to know?" Darkotsu asked standing up.

"Answer my question!" The boy yelled, drawing his sword.

"Why yes, I am Darkotsu, member of the Band of Eight." Darkotsu said moving a few strands of hair from his eyes. "I take it, you're Inuyasha. How was your fight with Jakotsu?"

"That creep." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, he is a weird one." Darkotsu said as he got into his fighting pose.

"What can you do?" Inuyasha smirked as Darkotsu dashed at him at amazing speed. Inuyasha didn't have time react as Darkotsu elbowed him in the face. Inuyasha was knocked back, but managed to land on his feet. Then, Darkotsu aimed his finger at him, shooting a Death Beam. Inuyasha moved out of the way, but it grazed his leg.

"Ah, damn." Inuyasha said clutching his leg, and then he raised his sword high above his head. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as the blast of yellow light came at him. Darkotsu raised his hand at the approaching attack.

"Big Bang Cannon." Darkotsu shouted as the beam of ki went into the Wind Scar and both cancelled each other out.

"Impossible!" Inuyasha shouted. But before his vision had cleared because of the smoke, Darkotsu charged through and kneed Inuyasha in stomach, knocking all the air of him. But before Inuyasha could get his second wind, Darkotsu elbowed him in the face.

"Inuyasha!" A small voice called out. Darkotsu looked to see a small demon a flying horse.

"Another one of the Band of Eight has captured Kagome." The demon said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled before taking off.

"You're not getting away that easily." Darkotsu said before raising his finger.

"Giddy up!" The demon shouted as it collided with a distracted Darkotsu.

"What on earth?" Darkotsu shouted as smoke clouded his vision. When he regained, he was covered by mushrooms that were crying.

"Damn it." He shouted, powering up destroying the mushrooms. He prepared to go after Inuyasha when the Saimyosho appeared before him. They told him Bankotsu wanted to see him.

"Alright, I'm going." He said as he dashed off.

-1 hour later-

"Yo!" Darkotsu said as he landed behind Bankotsu, who had several balled up pieces of paper everywhere.

"Can you help me with this?" Bankotsu asked his hand over his face.

"Alright, you know I can't write anything but Saiyan, right?" Darkotsu asked raising a eyebrow.

"Damn it." Bankotsu said, obviously frustrated. "Never mind, go find Koga or something."

Darkotsu, feeling the tension in the air, flew away.

"That was awkward." He said.

-A day later-

"Hey, guys, what's go, HOLY KAMI!" Darkotsu shouted as he saw Ginkotsu's torso staring at him. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Inuyasha and the Wind Scar." Renkotsu said.

"What happened to you?" Jakotsu asked. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, I fought Inuyasha, but he got away when a little demon caught me off guard with a trick." Darkotsu said, earning a snicker from his friends. "Shut up. Anyway, Big Brother called me to see him."

"What did he want?" Renkotsu asked.

"He asked me to help him with a letter, but he didn't know I only write in Saiyan. So he let me go and I rested in a tree." Darkotsu concluded. "So, what's new?" Ginkotsu shot him a glare. "Beside's this sad event."

"Mukotsu's dead." Jakotsu said, picking up a pipe.

"Eh, was just a matter time." Darkotsu said. "Anything else."

Jakotsu shook his head.

"So tell me, Renkotsu, is Inuyasha still alive?" Jakotsu asked Renkotsu.

"Yes, rest assured." Renkotsu said, never taking his eyes off of the boiling pot. Darkotsu hovered up there to it was full of lava.

"Oh, I'm so glad." Jakotsu said with his eyes closed. "I was thinking about that tasty little morsel, Inuyasha, the whole time I was fighting Koga. To be perfectly honest with you, it was a little distracting." Jakotsu continued before Renkotsu then blew more fire into the pot.

"So you let Koga get away, huh?" Darkotsu asked, turning to look at his brother with a smirk. "Shame on you."

"Sorry, couldn't be helped." Jakotsu said shrugging. "The guy ran super fast. You should have seen him. I think he may have been faster than you." Jakotsu said, returning the smirk.

"Darkotsu, fire a small blast in the pot." Renkotsu commanded. Darkotsu raised his hand and fired a weak blast into the center. "Perfect, it's just right." Renkotsu said as he looked up at his brother.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu groaned.

"Just wait, Ginkotsu." He responded. "You're about to be reborn." Renkotsu said before Ginkotsu's eyes lit up in delight.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu said again.

"Oh yes. And I shall see to it that you are much, much stronger." Renkotsu said as he pushed a lever, that activated a mechanism, which tilted the pot, making the molten rock go into certain indents to form a new body. Then Jakotsu yawned, snapping everyone out of their trance.

"This is all so tedious; I wonder what Inuyasha is doing?" Jakotsu asked.

"Probably looking for us, but nice choice in this cave, it masks our scents really well." Darkotsu said as he hovered over what was supposed to be Ginkotsu's new body. "Wow, this is really nice. Speaking of it, has any one of you had _any_ contact with Suikotsu?"

"We thought you had." Renkotsu said, with a "Gesh" from Ginkotsu.

"Well, after Ginkotsu here is up and running again, we go find him." Darkotsu said, before landing back at his previous location next to Renkotsu.

"And with your scouter, it should not take long." Rekotsu said before looking at Ginkotsu's new body. "Alright now, that's finished, let's get Ginkotsu into his new body." He pulled the lever and Ginkotsu's torso stay in the spot.

"Damn, a malfunction." Renkotsu said as he prepared to do something, but he looked up to see Ginkotsu hovering.

"Yeah, just leave the rest up to me." Darkotsu said as he hovered Ginkotsu over it. "Where do I put him?"

"Right there, in between those two cannons." Renkotsu pointed as Ginkotsu was gently put into place.

"Now, for the really hard part," Renkotsu said as he walked over, "hooking your nervous system to the controls. That should take while; you two do whatever, just stay out of my view."

Jakotsu and Darkotsu nodded as they both walked out.

"So, Brother Darkotsu," Jakotsu said, breaking the silence, "you don't mind that I'm not into you no more right."

Darkotsu tensed up with joy, but maintained his composure.

_I never liked my enemies _Darkotsu said in his mind, _but thank Kami for Inuyasha!_

"Well, Jakotsu, I'm happy for you two." Darkotsu said emotionlessly.

"So how did your fight go with him?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well, he was too easy." Darkotsu said, remembering his battle with Inuyasha. "He easily fell for my easiest tricks. Oh yeah, he asked about you." Darkotsu said as he heard Jakotsu squeal in delight.

"He asked? I knew he would come around." Jakotsu said, fantasizing. Darkotsu laughed a little bit.


	9. Darkotsu: The Search

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT DARKOTSU, SO PLEASE DON'T THINK SO!**_

-1 day later-

"Alright, now Darkotsu, where is Suikotsu?" Renkotsu asked. Now that's Ginkotsu's body has been larger, the group could ride on it.

"I don't know, my scouter isn't picking up on him." Darkotsu said, pressing the button. "And it's at the longest range."

"Well, we're just gonna have to ask around." Renkotsu said with evil smirk. Darkotsu got what he was saying. After a little traveling, Darkotsu got off the tank that Ginkotsu and went into the village. A man was nearby, so Darkotsu quickly snapped his neck, changed his clothing and ran to the middle.

"Excuse me, my friend is hurt, and he needs help!" Darkotsu said, faking sorrow. One man came to him.

"Well, if you keep traveling, you'll into a village where a doctor who goes by the name of Suikotsu." One man said. "It shouldn't be too long from here."

"Thank you!" Darkotsu said as he rushed away. He returned to his brother, who were watching not far away.

"Good acting." Renkotsu said.

"Thank you." Darkotsu said. "Alright, let's go a little farther and we might run into him." Darkotsu said as he pressed the button on his scouter and sure enough, Suikotsu's energy signal showed up. "That way."

"Let's go, Ginkotsu." Renkotsu told his brother.

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu shouted as they started moving to his energy signal.

-30 minutes later-

"Alright, we've arrived." Renkotsu said. "Where is he?"

Darkotsu pushed the button again and picked up on him.

"Darn it, he's somewhere and his power level is lower than usual, so he must be that blasted doctor again." Darkotsu said. "Let's just destroy the village, that'll lure him out."

Ginkotsu let out a gesh, before starting to blast the village. Darkotsu decide not to blast to conserve his energy.

"Inuyasha's here." Darkotsu said as the half demon's power level came into view.

"Yes, I can see my Inuyasha again." Jakotsu said.

"Hold on, there's someone with a decent power level ahead." Darkotsu said. The four men looked ahead to see a priestess. Renkotsu raised his arm and Ginkotsu stop.

"Lady Kikyo." They heard call out. Then, a good Suikotsu came into view. "What on earth is this?"

"So this is where you've been." Jakotsu said, earning a confused look from Suikotsu.

"Hey, Suikotsu." Renkotsu said.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu said.

"Wow, you sure made it difficult to find you." Darkotsu said annoyed, earning more confused looks from Suikotsu and Kikyo.

"Come on, Suikotsu, we came all this way to get, you know." Renkotsu said. "You should be more grateful."

"Gesh." Ginkotsu said nodding.

"Yeah." Darkotsu added.

"Umhm." Jakotsu said.

Suikotsu looked up at them before shaking his head like he had a horrible thought.

"No, who are you and what could you possibly want with me?" Suikotsu asked.

Then, suddenly, Inuyasha and a girl who resembled Kikyo came forward, but stopped in shock looking at Kikyo, who looked back at them,

"Inuyasha, I see you've come to the Northern Lands as well."

"Lady Kikyo." A monk and female demon slayer shouted as he ran into view too.

"What's going on?" The female demon slayer shouted as well.

"Kikyo, what the heck are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, still in shock.

"Now is not the time." She responded.

"Uh, right." He said drawing his attention back to the Band of Eight. "Of course."

"Heh, you're still alive I see." Renkotsu said, trying to bring attention back to them. "I must say, I'm impressed."

"Gesh." Ginkotsu responded.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Jakotsu shouted.

"This works for me perfectly," Inuyasha shouted, flexing his claws, "I can deal with you all at once."

"To think you went through so much pain to stay alive." Darkotsu said, smirking evilly. "Too bad it was all for nothing."

"Who is he?" The girl asked Inuyasha.

"Stay away from him, Kagome, he may look weak, but he's just as deadly." Inuyasha said.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" The demon slayer said.

"If only they didn't possess Scared Jewel shard, I could suck them into my Wind Tunnel in an instant." The monk said.

"Everyone, just stay back." Inuyasha said as he stepped forward. "You're not fully recovered yet, so you can't handle them. Leave these lowlifes to me."

"Alright, Jakotsu, I want you to deal,with Suikotsu." Renkotsu commanded, knocking Jakotsu's smile off his face.

"What's that?" Jakotsu complained. "Why me?"

"Because I asked you, that's why." Renkotsu responded. "Darkotsu, you and I will deal with Inuyasha and his little friends."

"Gladly." Darkotsu said as he jumped off of top of Ginkotsu.

"Aw, come on, you two, why are you being so unfair to me?" Jakotsu whined. "You always keep me from my Inuyasha. You know, now I'm beginning to think that you two taken a liking to Inuyasha too."

"If you keep talking such nonsense, I'll pull that tongue out of your head." Darkotsu reprimanded.

"Quick your babbling, you fools." Inuyasha shouted as he drew his sword. "I'll take you all on right now."

"Don't make me laugh." Renkotsu said, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha shouted as he charged at them. Renkotsu blew flames at him, stopping him.

"You are such a pathetic fool, Renkotsu!" He shouted. "These flames aren't even hot." Then, Darkotsu dashed through the flames and punched Inuyasha back.

"Maybe for you!" Renkotsu shouted as wires crossed over them, then flames crossed across them.

"It's a net of fire!" The small demon on Kagome's shoulder shouted. Inuyasha tried desperately, but it didn't work.

"Would you like me tell to you your weakness, Inuyasha?" Darkotsu chuckled. "Your need to protect these poor pitiful humans friends of yours."

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha shouted, but Renkotsu made the wires wrapped around his sword.

Inuyasha struggled to try to move his sword, but no effect.

"Now Darkotsu!" Renkotsu shouted before Darkotsu threw a ki blast at Inuyasha, knocking him back and his sword out of his hands.

"Oh damn." Inuyasha mumbled, staring at his sword.

"Shame on you, Jakotsu." Renkotsu shouted. Ginkotsu then turned around and aimed his cannons at Kikyo.

"Shoot them, Ginkotsu." Renkotsu told Ginkotsu, pulling a chain. A cannonball launched and exploded in front of Kikyo, knocking them both back.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha," Darkotsu called out, "you should be paying closer attention to your friends." He said, pointing at the large net of fire. Inuyasha jumped pass him, slashing at the fire to no avail. Suddenly, bright lights started coming out of Kikyo.

"Lady Kikyo!" Suikotsu shouted as he ran over to the unconscious Kikyo. "Just hang in there."

"Renkotsu, I think Suikotsu found a woman." Darkotsu smirked, earning a snicker from him.

"Help us!" A little boy cried out.

"Mr. Suikotsu!" Another one cried out. "Please." Then, two children came into view.

"Listen to me, children, stay away!" Suikotsu shouted at them, but they kept running. "Stay back, stay back." Suikotsu kept shouting, failing to see Jakotsu. Jakotsu looked at the kids before swinging his sword, the blade heading to them.

"Please, no." Suikotsu shouted, jumping in front of the blade, getting a deep cut in his shoulder.

"Dr. Suikotsu." The little boy said.

"I-I'm alright." He stuttered. "Are either of you hurt?"

"No." The little girl said.

"We're okay." The little boy said too.

"Good." Suikotsu said before his body pulsed.

_His power level is rising_ Darkotsu though to hisself. _He might be turning back_

Suikotsu's hair came out of the little ponytail and stood on end, and he picked up the little boy by the throat, laughing evilly.

"His power level is back to normal." Darkotsu said as his scouter beeped.

"Good, he's awake." Jakotsu said, turning to Suikotsu.

"He is." Renkotsu said laughing.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as he separated the mercenary and the child. Suikotsu jumped back and Inuyasha held the child by the basket.

"What are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Suikotsu of the Band of Eight."


	10. Darkotsu: The Reawakening

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything except Darkotsu, who might just get another fanfic, r&r if you want one and tell me if you like this character. Make me happy since I don't own anything besides him. **_

"Damn you, Suikotsu." Inuyasha said.

"That ridiculous, do-gooder physician was holding me back for far too long." Suikotsu chuckled.

"I knew I was right about you belonging to the Band of Seven." Inuyasha growled.

"Suikotsu," Renkotsu called out, throwing him his gloves, "here you go."

Suikotsu caught them and proceeded to put them on.

"So then, I seem to recall you asking to do battle with me." Suikotsu said. "Well, you're about to get your wish."

Inuyasha growled at him, then looked at his sword.

"What's the matter, are you too frightened to do battle without your mighty sword?" Suikotsu asked, the claws close to his face.

"Ha, not likely." Inuyasha said, flexing his claws. "Are those claws of yours all you have going for ya, 'cause you're going to need a heck of a lot more than that, you filthy two faced liar."

Suikotsu growled, tightening his grip on the handle of his claws..

"You better show more respect than that!" He shouted before charging at Inuyasha, slashing at him. He missed, but Inuyasha tried to slash him, but he missed also.

"You're a quick one aren't you?" Suikotsu said, getting up.

"Heh, I'll cut you into little pieces." Inuyasha shot back. They stood waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, they widened their eyes as charged at each other. Inuyasha tried a slashing uppercut, but Suikotsu jumped back.

"Your moves are too showy." Suikotsu said, shocking Inuyasha. "I'll show you what close quarter combat is all about!" He shouted as he slashed at him, but missed each time. Inuyasha jumped back, but Suikotsu sliced his chest. Then, he stabbed forward, missing Inuyasha's head, but kept slashing, Inuyasha barely dodging them.

"If you keep backing away like this, how are you gonna turn me into mincemeat?" Suikotsu mocked between slashes.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What the matter, too much for ya?"

"Why you!" Inuyasha shouted as he stabbed his claws forward, but Suikotsu caught them.

_Oh this can't be good_ Darkotsu thought.

"What?" Inuyasha manged to say before Suikotsu pulled him forward and slashed his chest upward.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Damn you, Suikotsu." Inuyasha said, clutching his chest. Suikotsu licked the blood of his claws.

"Now die!" Suikotsu shouted before he charged forward. Inuyasha managed to dodge it, but Suikotsu kept attacking. Suikotsu then swiped one of Inuyasha's feet, tripping him. Suikotsu smirked as he brought his claws to his throat.

"It's over." Suikotsu said as he looked down at the fallen half demon. He raised his claws above his head when one of the children called out.

"Stop!"

Suikotsu looked at the children, who were staring back in fear.

"Doctor, what's wrong with you?" He shouted again.

"Please go back to the way you once were." The little girl said.

Then, Suikotsu's hands started trembling. He was grabbing his head, groaning in pain, the groaning sounding like the doctor's voice.

_This can't be good, those children are affecting him." _Darkotsu thought.

"Go away!" Suikotsu shouted at either himself or the kids. "Go away."

"Well this is inconvenient." Renkotsu said. "Suikotsu hasn't completely awaken yet. Do your thing, Ginkotsu."

"Gesh." Ginkotsu said as he started heading toward Kikiyo, who was still unconscious.

Then, the monk jumped out of the fire. Darkotsu dashed off to a different location. Somehow, the monk managed to save the priestess.

"Actually, we were never after the girl." He heard Renkotsu, stepping up behind the children.

"Why am I stuck with the dirty work?" Darkotsu mumbled to hisself. This must have bee heard by the children because they turned around and gasped when they saw him.

"Don't worry, I'm make it quick." He said as he pointed his hand at them, a blue ball of ki forming, smirking evilly.

"Big Bang..." he managed out before he heard someone yell.

"Stop!" Suikotsu's good persona yelled out. Darkotsu sighed as he looked at the doctor, his attack fading. "Please stop, I beg you."

"Darn it, Suikotsu, come on." He said. When he looked Inuyasha, had retrieved his sword.

"That's it, you guys are going down." Inuyasha said. He looked at Renkotsu and dashed to him.

"I hate to disappoint you, but it seems we can't remain in this place any longer." He said gesturing to Darkotsu, who dashed to Suikotsu and picked him up by the back of his shirt and flew him to the back of Ginkotsu.

"Now Darkotsu!" Renkotsu shouted as Inuyasha started heading towards him.

"Wind..." Inuyasha started.

"Solar Flare!" Darkotsu shouted, blinding everyone in front of him.

"Bye for now Inuyasha!" Jakotsu shouted to the blind half demon.

-7 hours later-

"So, tell me Renkotsu," Jakotsu said breaking the silence. "where are we going?"

Darkotsu opened his eyes when his scouter beeped and he looked up. It was locking on another demon slayer.

"Hey, isn't that Kohaku?" Jakotsu asked.

"He's come to meet us." Renkotsu said. "Alright, let's go meet up Big Brother then the Band of Eight will be at full force again."

"Greeting sirs, Bankotsu wanted me to lead you to his location." Kohaku said.

"Alright, lead the way." Darkotsu said as Kohaku nodded, turned around and walked, Ginkotsu following behind him. After about five minutes, they came into the clearing where Bankotsu was.

"Bankotsu, sir." Kohaku said as he kneeled behind him. "I brought you your friends."

Bankotsu turned around to see his friend coming on Ginkotsu.

"Hey, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Yo!" Bankotsu said as he waved his hand with the brush in it. Jakotsu hopped off of Ginkotsu and ran to Bankotsu and tackled him in a hug.

"I missed you too, Jakotsu." He said. Ginkotsu had caught up and the ones with regular bodies got off of the tank and sat down.

"So, big brother," Renkotsu started, "we are all back together at last."

"Not all." Bankotsu said.

"You see, the thing is..."Jakotsu started

"Big Brother, the truth is," Darkotsu finished for him, "Kyokotsu and Mukotsu were..."

"They were killed. Couldn't be helped." Bankotsu said, shocking everyone.

"You knew already?" Renkotsu asked.

"Renkotsu," Bankotsu said tossing him the brush, "you're the smart one, who can write in regular language that is, so you can write." There was a small snicker from Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

"Sure," Renkotsu agreed, in shock, "but what?" Bankotsu stood, turned around, and looked at the castle.

"Let's see, "The time has come to settle old scores, our vengeance will know no bounds, so prepare to die." or something to that affect." Bankotsu said, before Renkotsu started writing.

"Do we get to kill people?" Jakotsu asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Bankotsu said, getting up, turning around and looking at the castle. "remember that castle?"

"Should we?" Jakotsu asked, he and Darkotsu walking up behind him.

"Yes, the inhabitants of that castle are the deceitful bastards that chopped our heads off." Bankotsu responded.

"I'm glad that haven't been wiped out by any other lord in the years." Darkotsu said, standing behind them.

"Yes, or else my companion might now still be there." Bankotsu said, not taking his eyes off the castle.

"You mean they still have it?" Jakotsu asked shocked.

"Yeah, and now I'll show them how it's used."

"Big Brother," Renkotsu said stepping up, "will this do?" He asked handing Bankotsu the letter, who read it.

"Let's see." Bankotsu said as he read it. "Kohaku!"

The little boy looked in shock.

"Huh?"

"Take this letter to the castle. Give it to the lord himself." He said, holding up the letter.

"But why me?" Kohaku asked.

"You are a ninja, aren't you?" Bankotsu asked.

"No sir, I'm not a ninja." He said.

"Well then, what are you?" Bankotsu asked, making Kohaku do some soul searching.

"Uh." Kohaku said, thinking.

_Hmm, he doesn't know he's a demon slayer _Darkotsu thought.

"I'll take it." Kohaku said giving in. He took the letter, and started going to the castle.

"You take care now, Kohaku." Jakotsu said, waving.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu said. Everyone turned around to see Ginkotsu watching a butterfly. A blur and Bankotsu was holding it in front of him.

"Here you go." Bankotsu said, handing it to him.

"Uh?" Ginkotsu said as he looked Bankotsu with a confused look.

"You wanted to eat it, didn't you?" Bankotsu asked, getting a glare.

"Uh-uh." He said.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake." Bankotsu said, letting go of bug.

"Big brother." Renkotsu said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Renkotsu asked back.

"Why do you think I sent that letter?" Bankotsu asked. "Cause I want to take my time and let them squirm with fear. I'll let them look after my companion a little longer."

"Wow, Big Brother, I didn't think you could you could be that cruel." Darkotsu as he smirked.

"Well, they did kill us, so being a little cruel isn't that bad." Bankotsu said.


	11. Darkotsu: Revenge

_**Disclaimer: If I did own anything on this beside the titular character, I wouldn't be uploading on this website.**_

I would just like to thank everyone who has read this, it just reached one hundred view. YAY!

-2 hours later-

"Look there it is." Bankotsu said looking at the castle.

"Huh, it makes me sick." Suikotsu said with a grimace.

"Got that right." Jakotsu said, with the same look.

"What about you, Darkotsu?" Bankotsu asked, looking at his teammate. Darkotsu was sitting in his usual spot, eyes closed, lightning flashing across his body angrily, scaring Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu.

"I can't wait." He simply replied emotionlessly, although they could feel the anger in it. A huge lightning strike came from his body and struck a tree, disintegrating it, scaring his team members even more, except Bankotsu who was smirking.

"Well, he's excited." Bankotsu chuckled, but then became serious. "I still remember like it was yesterday. Before I was killed, I myself had killed 999 men. It time I even things up. Okay this is it, men, don't fail."

"Oh, come on, I'd never lose in a real battle." Jakotsu said.

"Well, you'd better not." Bankotsu said, jumping off Ginkotsu and running in front of him.

"Please, last time, they caught off guard." Darkotsu said opening his eyes, the lightning stopping.

"Thank for stopping that lightning, it was kind of getting scary." Jakotsu said, sighing.

"Sorry, that happens whenever I get real mad." Darkotsu said with a smirk. "I didn't know you all never saw it."

When they arrived, Ginkotsu fired a cannonball, blinding the guards.

"Men hold your ground! Do not allow them to enter the castle grounds." A guard shouted as Jakotsu evilly chuckled, pulling out his sword, Darkotsu raised his finger, a ball of ki forming, and Suikotsu prepared his claws.

"Don't, don't panic." The man stuttered as the archers prepared their arrows.

"Oh no." Darkotsu said as he shot the small Death Ball at it, blowing it up. "We're not falling for that again."

Suikotsu wasted no time, he charged at the men, slashing them. Jakotsu hopped off Ginkotsu and swung his sword, taking out a good amount. Darkotsu shot a few ki blast, annihilating whoever was caught in the explosion. Ginkotsu fired his cannons with such force it knocked him back.

After the slaughter, the Band of Eight surveyed, making sure there was no survivors.

"The fun's over for now, I guess." Renkotsu said, riding on Ginkotsu.

"Yeah." Jakotsu agreed.

Then, they heard the galloping of horse to see another army had appeared. Jakotsu and Suikotsu approached the front entrance, Darkotsu hovered over them.

"Oh, it just got fun again." Jakotsu said.

"I guess it's time for the next round." Suikotsu said, preparing his claws.

"You three, step aside!" They heard Bankotsu shout, approaching with Banryu.

"Oh, you got your companion back." Jakotsu said.

"Yep, it's time to test it out." Bankotsu said as he walked past the front gate.

After a brief conversation and the showing of his new moves, Bankotsu proceeded to kill the entire army effortlessly.

-3 minutes-

The Band of Eight relaxed, waiting for the next round.

"Not a single person left alive?" Bankotsu asked taking a sip of the sake they found. "That's rather inconvenient. Jakotsu, Darkotsu, you two really weren't thinking, were you?"

"What?" Darkotsu said he took a bowl and dipped it in the jug.

"You could've a least kept a woman pour our drinks." Bankotsu replied.

"How can I think of little things like that, Big Brother?" Jakotsu said. "I've got much more important to worry about, like when am I gonna see my beloved Inuyasha again."

"You mustn't worry Jakotsu," Renkotsu told him, "Inuyasha has a keen sense of smell."

"That's true, all we have to do is sit patiently and Inuyasha will follow the scent of blood right to us."

"You think so?" Jakotsu asked. "Well, all we do is wait patiently then."

"Big Brother?" Renkotsu asked. "Are you not worried about Naraku?"

"What about him?" Bankotsu asked, slightly confused.

"Why do think he brought us back from the dead?"

"To help him get rid of his enemies, such as the ones named Inuyasha and Koga, that's why."

"Big Brother, you're the only one of the Band of Eight who met Naraku, do you think you can tell us a little more about what he's actually like."

"Listen, Renkotsu, we've been resurrected so that we can reek havoc just like the good ol' day, isn't that enough for you?"

Renkotsu's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Imuyasha, i really hope you get here soon." Jakotsu said, lightening the tension.

Just then, Darkotsu's scouter beeped and it showed a large power level moving quickly to their location.

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked, looking at him.

"A power level is heading rather quickly." Darkotsu said, pressing the button, Jakotsu eyes widening with hope. "But, it's not Inuyasa, it's lower than his." Jakotsu's hopeful look fell.

"Some kind of whirlwind." Suikotsu said, as a mini tornado, came from in front of him.

It dispersed to reveal a wolf demon.

"So I assume you're the Band of Eight." the demon said.

"Oh, hey there, Koga." Jakotsu said.

"Well, well, well, the wolf get's here before the dog, I see." Bankotsu said.

"Quit acting so smug!" Koga said angrily. "I know for a fact you're in cahoots with Naraku. So tell me where he is."

"Geez, it seems this Naraku had made a lot of enemies of a lot of people." Bankotsu said, scratching the back of his head.

"Tell me where he is!" Koga yelled.

"It really makes me wonder," Bankotsu continued looking at Darkotsu and Jakotsu, "do you think he can be trusted?"

"Why are you asking us, you're the _only _one who met him, Bankotsu." Jakotsu said, earning a nod from Darkotsu.

"If you refuse to tell me,"Koga said annoyed, "I'll kill you!" He jumped at them, but a line of swords caused him to jump back.

"That's right, I almost forgot, we have a match to finish.". Jakotsu said, standing up.

"Nice try, I all ready know about that snake-like sword of yours." Koga shouted, but a explosion near him knocked him back.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu shouted.

"Damn, he avoided the shot." Renkotsu said.

"Hey, you're a quick aren't you." Bankotsu said, now off of the porch and near Koga. "I think it must be because of the jewel shards in your legs."

"Why you!" Koga growled, balling up his fist.

"That reminds me," Bankotsu said before raising his sword, "Naraku asked me if I could get those for him."

Koga gasped in shock before Bankotsu slashed downward, but Koga narrowly avoid it, jumping up on the roof of the enterance.

"Hey everyone," Bankotsu turned, called out, "don't let him get away!"

Ginkotsu shot a blast, but Koga jumped over it, landing on the ground. Darkotsu chuckled as he fired ki blasts, but Koga ran from each one. Darkotsu fired one in front of him, but Koga stopped in front of it, but dust got into his eyes. Suikotsu came through it and slashed, but Koga jumped over him. Jakotsu swung his sword, but Koga managed to roll out of the way. He then jumped to avoid it, but failed to notice Bankotsu approaching him, spinning his sword.

"Quit jumping around!" He yelled, catching Koga off guard, but Inuyasha came.

"Move, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he clashed with the Banryu.

They jumped back.

"Well, well, found you." Inuyasha said, smirking.


	12. Darkotsu: The Fight

**_Disclaimer: You already know._**

Jakotsu gasped with joy and shock.

"Inuyasha!" he shouted.

"Shut up." He responded.

"So you're Inuyasha." Bankotsu said, "My, my, aren't you a strong."

"I suppose you must be the last of the Band of Eight." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'm the leader, Bankotsu."

"So kind of cowards gang up on a pathetic, little wolf like that?"

Then, Koga hit him on the back of his head.

"Who are you calling pathetic." He said.

"Shut up, I'm not the idiot who almost got the jewel shards cut out of my legs now, am I?" Inuyasha shot back.

"I was doing fine by myself."

"Inuyasha." the monk shouted, coming to the battle field.

"Koga?" Kagome shouted.

"Hey." Koga said back.

"Hey, you're late." Inuyasha said.

"So, you've all arrived." Bankotsu said, bring the attention back to them. "About time."

"You bastards." Inuyasha said. "You've been causing trouble around here long enough; I'll send each and every one of you back to your grave."

"Same here, I'm going to avenge the deaths of our brother, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu.

"It's seems the one with the large halberd is the leader of the Band of Eight." The monk said.

"Yes, although he looks like the youngest." The demon slayer said. Kagome gasped, causing the demon slayer was look at her. "What's wrong, Kagome."

"Be very careful, Inuyasha." She warned. "The leader, he has three sacred jewel shards in his neck."

"What's that?" Inuyasha said.

"They belonged to Kyokotsu and Mukotsu." Bankotsu said.

"Huh, I kinda wondered why you were so feisty." Koga said. "That's the explanation."

"Then, that must mean that Naraku gave Bankotsu the sacred jewel shard." The little demon said before Bankotsu shot him a glare. "Maybe."

"Reviving a bunch of no-good, lowlife murderers like you, that does sound like Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, and he told us to use the power of the Shikon Jewels shards to kill every one of you." Bankotsu said.

"Heh." Inuyasha said before Bankotsu got into a fighting pose. "I'm gonna tear you apart." Inuyasha growled as he charged at Inuyasha.

"You think so?" Bankotsu said, changing his pose. "Then just try it." They clashed swords for a bit, not giving each other an inch.

"It's a deadlock." The monk said.

"Well, don't just sit there, Ginkotsu." Renkotsu said, pulling the chain, firing at the group. They managed to dodge it, but Kagome didn't appear.

"Kagome!" The monk yelled.

"Are you okay?" The demon slayer called out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out. "Kagome!"

"A word of advice, Inuyasha," Bankotsu said, increasing his strength, "you should really be looking after yourself." He shouted as he slashed downward, but Inuyasha managed to block it. Koga stepped out of the smoke, holding the priestess.

"You okay, Kagome? He asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Hey there, Koga, thanks a lot for protecting Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up." Koga responded. "I didn't do it for you, okay?"

The girl and wolf started talking but was cut off by Renkotsu and Ginkotsu approaching the demon cat, demon slayer, and monk.

"Ginkotsu, aim for that girl! he said pointing at Kagome.

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu said as he shifted his cannon.

"Hurry and kill her." Renkotsu shouted.

"Over my dead body." Koga said.

"Fine." Darkotsu said, punching Koga out of the way. "That shouldn't take too long."

"Kagome!" Koga shouted, but the demon cat came and got her out of the way.

"See, she's fine." Darkotsu said smirking, lifting his finger. "Let's see just how fast you are." He said with an evil smirk. He fired rapid Death Beams, causing the wolf to jump of the way, but he was getting grazed. Darkotsu then created an energy disk.

"Try this." He shouted as it went after Koga who jumped over it.

"You're going have to do better than that." Koga said before he saw that Darkotsu smirk as still there. He turned around to see the disk heading back him, he ducked, but the disk followed his action. Koga turned into his mini tornado, trying to outrun the disk, which was gaining on him.

"It's useless, just give up." Darkotsu said as he noticed that Koga was coming at him. "Please, like that's going to work." He shouted before Koga flew out the tornado and kicked him in the face, stunning him, as the disk sliced through Darkotsu.

"Oh no, Darkotsu!" Jakotsu yelled, forgetting about his battle. Then, instead of blood coming out, Darkotsu faded, then, an elbow hit Koga in the jaw and a crushing kick to his stomach. Darkotsu removed his leg, causing Koga to fall to his knees, vomiting blood.

"Like I said, useless." He said as raised his finger above his head, a basket-ball sized ball of ki formed.

"D-d-darn it." The wolf stutter, clutching his stomach, but glaring at the smirking Saiyan. As Darkotsu prepared to launch it, a Sacred Arrow flew past his face, making him lose focus, the ball of ki fading.

"Don't do it, Darkotsu." The priestess shouted, another arrow already in her bow. "Or else I'll shoot."

"Wench!" He shouted as he shot a Death Beam at her, making the cat have to sway.

"Hey, have you forgotten me?" Koga said from behind. Darkotsu looked over his shoulder and used a Kiai to knock the wolf back.

"You're not in fighting condition anymore." Darkotsu said turning around, looking at the wolf demon, which was still clutching his stomach and barely standing. He dashed at him when he heard the familiar buzzing. He turned to see the Saimyosho coming to Bankotsu's side.

"The Saimyosho." Koga coughed out.

"Not retreat." Renkotsu asked annoyed.

"Why, did something happen?" Jakotsu asked.

"Don't disturb me, I want to deal with Inuyasha first." Bankotsu said turning around to his opponent. "Apparently, I need to wrap things up quickly so you better say your prayers Inuyasha." Bankotsu said charging at him.

"You're the one who better start praying, now taste my Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he picked up his sword and swung it down, but Ginkotsu fired his restraints at Inuyasha, bit it was too late. The Wind Scar was already heading to Bankotsu.

"Bye bye, Bankotsu." Inuyasha said to Ginkotsu, while Bankotsu stood in shock. The attack collided

"Oh no,Bankotsu!" Jakotsu yelled. After the attack dissipated, all that was left was his Banryu.

"He did it!" The demon shouted.

Darkotsu pushed a button his scouter and it picked up Bankotsu's power level.

"Well, he sure had it coming." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"He isn't dead!" Darkotsu shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha said, looking at Darkotsu with shock then looking back the sword, where a hand appeared and grabbed the hilt.

"Damn", Bankotsu said, "you put a scar on my Banryu. Good job, Ginkosu."

"Gesh." Ginkotsu shouted.

"I owe you one." Bankotsu said as the insects spoke once again. "Alright already!" He shouted, pulling a his sword out of the ground. "Inuyasha, that's all I have time for today."

"You have got to be kidding me." Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Okay, break is time over." Koga said to Darkotsu, now fully recovered. Darkotsu shot a Big Bang Attack at him, which he dodged. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu headed to Kagome, who was standing there.

"Kagome." Koga yelled, trying to head for her, but was stopped by a blast of energy that collided with him from behind.

"Fire!" Renkotsu yelled as a cannon ball came out, which exploded in front of her and the little demon. But, the demon cat had got to her and she was unharmed. She rolled and aimed an arrow at Renkotsu.

"Renkotsu, you won't get away." She shouted as the arrow shot the at him, but a blast of ki destroyed it before it hit his neck.

"Nice try." Darkotsu said as he raised his two fingers and the ground underneath her cracked, with her falling into it, but Inuyasha got to her and the cat flew away. Darkotsu dashed to Ginkotsu and blasted the wall with a large green one-handed blast, clearing the path for Ginkotsu.

"Well, this is inconvenient." Bankotsu said with a grimace. "He said he needs us to return immediately, if not sooner. See ya!" He yelled.

"Why you, I'm not letting you get away." Inuyasha yelled coming after them, but the ground in front of them came to life. It revealed to be Naraku, but from Darkotsu's reading, it wasn't him.

They traveled at full speed, but Koga managed to catch up.

"Hey, I won't let you get away, so easily." Koga shouted at the surprised Band of Eight members.

"Solar Flare!" Darkotsu shouted blinding the wolf, before blasting him back.

"Quick thinking, Darkotsu." Bankotsu said, giving Darkotsu a thumb up.


	13. Darkotsu: The Rematch

**_Disclaimer: Nobody but Darkotsu!_**

_**One more chapter left so enjoy!**_

-30 minutes later-

The Band of Eight arrived at Mount Hakuerai.

"We can see it now, Bankotsu, Mount Hakureai." Jakotsu said, walking behind him. "Geez, what's with this air? It made me sick the last time we came too."

"It seems to extend further now." Renkotsu said.

"I suspect the sacred barrier has been strengthened." Bankotsu said.

"Ah, I see to keep out our demon enemies." Darkotsu said.

"But it'll be tough for us to, even though we are human." Jakotsu added.

"Gesh."

"Wait." Bankotsu said as they saw a figure in the distance hidden by the fog.

"It seems we won't have to go all the way to the face of the mountain." Bankotsu said. Darkotsu pressed a button on his scouter, but it didn't pick up on it.

_It must be malfunctioning._ Darkotsu thought to hisself. The figure stepped up to be a small pale girl with a mirror, then, alongside her Kohaku stepped up.

"Bankotsu, sir." Kohaku said as Bankotsu stepped up.

"Hi, Kohaku." He said. "So who's this albino child?"

"She's Kanna." Kohaku explained as Bankotsu looked into her mirror.

"What's this?" Jakotsu asked as he got closer to the mirror looking into it.

The mirror flashed and a man with long white hair, looking similar to Inuyasha, with an imp and little girl with him.

"Hey, him again?" Jakotsu asked angrily.

"Do you know him?" Bankotsu asked.

"There's no mistake, he's the one who killed Mukotsu." Jakotsu replied.

"It's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru." Kohaku explained.

"Ah, so he was Inuyasha's older brother." Darkotsu added.

"Yes, I see." Bankotsu said. "So what?"

"You are to find him and kill him too." Kohaku explained.

"Hey," Bankotsu said, picking up Kohaku by his collar, "you better not tell me you dragged me all the way out here just to tell us that. We were in the middle of destroying Imuyasha!"

"If you would've continued fighting," Kanna said emotionlessly, "you would've been killed."

"What?" Bankotsu yelled, dropping Kohaku. "What are you talking about kid?"

"Your halberd can't defeat Inuyasha's Tessiaga. The only one of you with that power at this time is Darkotsu." Everyone's eyes turned to the Saiyan, who shrugged. Bankotsu growled and stabbed Banryu into the ground in front of her.

"What, because of this measly scratch on my Banryu, why I hardly even-" He was cut off by Kanna running her hand over it.

"It can become much stronger." Kanna said, and then she looked at Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Darkotsu

"Huh?" Bankotsu looked in her direction.

"Gesh?" Ginkotsu uttered confused.

"Oh now I get it." He said turning around to face the three. "Hey, Renkotsu. Time to hand them over, right now!"

"What do you?" He asked before Bankotsu pointed the blade at his neck.

"I knew all along, that you took Shikon jewel shards from that girl Kagome and hid them from me all along. If you prefer, I could cut them out of your neck. It's your choice." Bankotsu said, with a smirk. Renkotsu pushed down the blade.

"Please don't be angry, Big Brother." He said as he dug into his armor. "I've been meaning to give them to you all along." He took them out on a small jar and tossed them to Bankotsu and turned with an angry look on his face.

"Ah, that's a wise decision, Renkotsu." Bankotsu said smirking. "You are smart after all, it seems. However," Bankotsu said crushing the jar, "do not make any more mistakes."

"Understood." Renkotsu said emotionlessly.

"Alright then, Suikotsu."

"Yeah?" Suikotsu asked.

"And Jakotsu." Bankotsu added. "I want you to take care of this Sesshomaru."

Jakotsu stepped up, growling with frustration.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru not your type?" Bankotsu asked.

"I keep telling you, Inuyasha's the one I want." Jakotsu said, balling his hands into fists.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but I don't think the feeling's mutual." Bankotsu then looked at Darkotsu. "I'll leave you with Inuyasha."

"Why him?" Jakotsu asked.

"He's the only one out of us who can take on Inuyasha and probably not die." Bankotsu said. Jakotsu hung his head.

"Why not you?" Darkotsu asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You really haven't had a real fight lately, besides with Koga." He said.

"Now then," Bankotsu said, putting the shards into his Banryu, making it pulse red. "Yeah. This is great."

"I know which direction Inuyasha is coming from." Kohaku said.

"Ninjas sure are cleaver aren't they?" Bankotsu said.

Kohaku sighed and turned around.

"I am not a ninja." He said jumping away while Kanna disappeared.

-7 hours later-

_I wonder why Bankotsu didn't come, _Darkotsu wondered, sitting in the shack, the barrier really getting to him. _He probably wants to test out what Kanna said. _

_"Your halberd can't defeat Inuyasha's Tessiaga. The only one of you with that power right now is Darkotsu." Kanna said looking at the Saiyan._

_But then again, he just added two Sacred Jewel Shards to his sword. That should be enough to fight Inuyasha. Speaking of that wretched half demon, where is he? I'm gonna be dead by the time he arrives._

Then as if on cue, his scouter beeped, one large power level was approaching along with three more strong ones and three weak ones.

"That should be them." He said as he stood up and powered up.

"Damn, making me wait so long!" He shouted before he launched a Angry Kamehameha.

When dust cleared his scouter proved to be accurate, as there was Inuyasha and his group standing in front of him.

"Even that easy attack drained me." He said as he stepped down. "Must be harder for you, half breed."

"Darkotsu." Inuyasha growled. "Did you do all this?"

"Me?" He chuckled. "No, I was told to wait here for you all. I couldn't possibly take credit for this."

"Then who did?" Inuyasha shot back.

"I don't know, but I do believe we have a match to finish." Darkotsu said. "I believe it went like this." He said as dashed at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was quicker drawing his sword and slashing at the Saiyan. He simply dodged it and kicked Inuyasha in the chin. Inuyasha flew upward off the ground a bit, and Darkotsu roundhouse kicked him in the chest. Inuyasha managed to correct himself before he landed on his feet.

"It seems this barrier is affecting Darkotsu too, his speed has slowed down." Sango said.

"Well, maybe that's why those punches didn't hurt as much as when we first fought." Inuyasha said.

"If you really think that will unnerve me, then you're sadly mistaken." Darkotsu said before raising his hand, a disk in it. Take this on for size." He said as he threw the disk at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, watch out, he can control the disk." Kagome yelled out, immediately recognizing the attack. Inuyasha put the sword in front of the disk and it hit the sword. There was a power struggle between Tessaiga and the energy disk, but Inuyasha won, shattering the disk.

"Wow, I'll give it to ya, you still got spirit." Dakrotsu said before forming a energy blade on his left hand. He dashed at Inuyasha, and they clashed their blades many times before getting into an energy struggle. The resulting power from the two opponents' blades caused an explosion to knock both of the warriors back.

"Enough of this!" Inuyasha shouted as he raised his sword above his head. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as Darkotsu braced himself. But, nothing happened.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at your sword. "Did you do something to my sword?"

"No, I'm a fighter, not a magician." Darkotsu said, folding his arms.

"Inuyasha, the barrier purified Tessaiga, so you can't use the Wind Scar!" Kagome shouted.

"Aw, so even your sword is purified." Darkotsu said, smirking.

"Shut up, I don't need the Wind Scar to defeat you!" Inuyasha said, charging at Darkotsu. Darkotsu dodged the stab and stood on his blade.

"Come on, last time you were much faster than this last time." Darkotsu mocked. Inuyasha growled and slashed at him, but the Saiyan easily dodged it and jumped back.

"Stand still!" Inuyasha growled and slashed at Darkotsu numerous times, but the Saiyan dodged each slash easily, with the smirk. Darkotsu jumped back and prepared a Big Bang Attack. Inuyasha stopped in shock.

"Take this, half breed!" He shouted, but before he launches the attack, the demon slayer's big boomerang flew in front of him, causing flowers and dirt to fly up.

"What the hell!?" Darkotsu shouted as Inuyasha sliced his sword down, but Darkotsu shot a Kiai up, throwing Inuyasha away. He looked at the demon slayer angrily, whose boomerang had returned.

"Stay out of this and you'll live." He said, throwing a ki blast at her. It exploded in the ground in front of her and she was knocked away.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled before a thin beam that came from Inuyasha's stomach and out his back, making Inuyasha screamed in pain and looked at Darkotsu, whose finger was outstretched and pointing at him.

"You should really not let a woman distract from the battle." Darkotsu said as he fired another Death Beam. Inuyasha dodged it and Darkotsu kept firing them. Inuyasha grew wise and managed to jump in front of him, but Darkotsu did a back flip, dodging the stab. He dashed at Inuyasha, and uppercutted him in the jaw, but Inuyasha then punched Darkotsu in the face, knocking him back. To everyone's surprise, there was a small trinkle of blood going down his face.

"Wow that actually hurt." Darkotsu smirked before wiping the blood away. "Too bad it didn't do much."

Inuyasha looked at his bleeding wound and put his claws into it.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha shouted as the deadly blades at the Saiyan. Darkotsu flew up and dashed at Inuyasha, but stopped in front of him. He then punched Inuyasha in the face, then delivered many blows to Inuyasha's gut, before hitting him so hard that he bent over and coughed out a little blood, but Darkotsu wasn't finished, he kneed Inuyasha in the jaw, cracking it and knocking him away. Darkotsu raised his hand and prepared a white blast, but before he could launch it, something happened that shocked both of them. The flowers disappeared and their power returned to normal.

"The barrier has been broken." Inuyasha said.


	14. Darkotsu: The Final Battle

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING THAT WASN'T CREATED BY ME SO DON'T SUE ME, I CAN'T AFFORD A LAWYER!**_

_**Well, this is the last story of the series, but I have two alternate endings, with sequels for both. Enjoy!**_

"Well, now that sickening barrier is destroyed, I can fight at full power." Darkotsu said before letting out an ear piercing shout and charged up his energy. The sky turned dark and the clouds swirled overhead, caught in the whirlwind of the ki. Suddenly, a yellow aura appeared around him and lightning swirled around his body. After a minute of doing this, Darkotsu ended it. The sky stayed dark and lightning flashed everywhere around the battlefield. Darkotsu chuckled as Inuyasha growled.

"Do you think you will think you will be able to fare against a fully powered up Saiyan?" Darkotsu asked.

"What is a Saiyan?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm a part of a extinct race of the alien warriors known as the Saiyans." Darkotsu explained. "We were bred to the perfect warriors in skill, strength, speed, and abilities. I've lived on this planet many years, trying to find someone to match my strength." Darkotsu continued. "And I never met someone who could withstand my attacks until I found Bankotsu. He took most my attacks and dodged them. After joining the Band of Eight, I realized my true reason. I was bred to kill and they understood and shared the same bloodlust. Now prepare yourselves, I'm at full power and you can't do much with that hole in your stomach. Now, let's get this fight started again." Darkotsu said as he dashed at Inuyasha at blinding speed.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu watched from Kanna's mirror.

"At this rate, Inuyasha will not survive this battle." Kanna whispered.

_Good, Darkotsu keep it up. _Bankotsu said in his mind.

Darkotsu kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, making the half breed cough up blood. He then punched Inuyasha multiple times before he kicked him away. He then teleported behind Inuyasha and kneed him in the back, before teleporting back in front of Inuyasha and kicked him into the air. Inuyasha flew towards Darkotsu, who was in the air, but before he could pass him up, Darkotsu held out his fist, striking Inuyasha in face, then blasted Inuyasha into the ground. Inuyasha was pushed into the ground further when Darkotsu kicked him into the stomach. Inuyasha stood up and prepared a Wind Scar.

"Don't tell me your gonna use that again." Darkotsu said, shocking Inuyasha. "Let me show you a true attack." He said as he raised his head above his head. Then, a purple ball of ki formed.

"But, know this, I can't control the movement of the attacks." He said as beams started coming from the ball, striking across the battlefield, causing large explosions. Darkotsu smirked as he lowered in front of Inuyasha, who was lying on the ground from being knocked down by an explosion.

"Damn you." Inuyasha growled at him, having looked at a unconscious Kagome.

"Hey, I told you, I have no control over that attack," Darkotsu chuckled, "but it is amusing to watch the people flee in terror from it, until they're struck by it."

Darkotsu then created another energy blade.

"I promised Naraku your head, so now I can fulfill it!" Darkotsu shouted as he slashed down, but Inuyasha raised his Tessaiga to block the attack. Both warriors were in a battle of strength struggle, and to Darkotsu surprise, he managed to shatter the blade and cut at Darkotsu. He barely managed to dodge it, earning a cut on his cheek. Inuyasha, enraged, charged Darkotsu slashing wildly, but Darkotsu dodged each, chuckling.

"Come on Inuyasha, what happened to cutting me up?" Darkotsu smirked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled before a kick to his stomach shut him up. Darkotsu prepared to finish him off, but a Sacred Arrow flew right past his face.

Kagome pulled another arrow out her quiver and aimed it at Darkotsu.

"Darkotsu make any sudden moves and I'll shoot." Kagome yelled. Darkotsu smirked and teleported in front of her and broke her arrow and bow.

"Now, what are you gonna do?" He asked with a evil smirk. Kagome pushed her hands forward and a purifying bolt hit Darkotsu square in the chest, but it didn't faze the Saiyan at all.

"Just what I thought." He said as he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her into the air, slowly the life out of her. He lifted his finger to her face and prepared a Death Beam.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she slashed Darkotsu with her hidden blade, but he phased out, dropping her down to the ground. She looked up and saw Darkotsu behind Sango.

"Sango behind you!" Kagome shouted as Sango turned around. When she did, Darkotsu punched her in the face, knocking her down.

"That should keep her out of the way." Darkotsu said.

"Fox fire!" The little demon yelled as a blue fire surrounded the Saiyan. He turned around and looked at the little demon, before firing a Kiai at him, knocking him away. He turned to Inuyasha, who had just climbed out of the hole, clutching his sword.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted as he launched the Wind Scar at Darkotsu. He watched and smirked at the yellow lights heading towards him. He stood there and the Wind Scar hit him head-on. When the light faded, the Saiyan stood there, not even effected by attack.

"What?" Inuyasha said as he looked Darkotsu.

"If you think that will kill me, then you're sadly mistaken." He said as he charged at the half demon and punched him in the face. He then released a barrage of punches and kicks that the eye couldn't keep up with. He then kicked him away and raised his hand and pointed it at him.

"Big Bang Attack!" Darkotsu shouted as the attack collided with Inuyasha and it slammed him into the ground. Darkotsu rises off of the ground and looked around. The little demon ran to the monk who was glaring at him while he was tending to Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha had somehow gotten up after the attack and prepared to unleash another Wind Scar again.

"I'm getting sick of you weaklings." He said as he raised his finger above his head and small ball of ki formed.

"Take this; it'll sink this entire wretched island, my Death Ball." He shouted as he started putting more energy into the ball.

_This is it for Inuyasha!_ Bankotsu grinned evilly.

"Kagome, come here." Inuyasha said as she came running.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
If I use my Wind Scar and you shoot a sacred arrow, it might push it back at him." Imuyasha said as he stood up with the support of Tessiaga.

"But he broke my bow." Kagome said.

"I can transform into one." Shippo volunteered, with the quiver of arrows.

"Thanks, Shippo." She said as she looked at Darkotsu, whose ball of ki was as big as the island.

"Saying your goodbyes?" Darkotsu shouted as he and his ball crackled with lightning. "Now die!" He shouted as he launched the ball at the island.

"Transform!" Shippo shouted as he transformed into a bow.

"One..." Inuyasha said, getting into position.

"Two..." Kagome said as she pulled back the string, arrow in hand.

"THREE!" They shouted as Imuyasha launched the Wind Scar and Kagome fired her arrow, creating the Sacred Wind Scar. It hit the Death Ball at full force and after a second started pushing it back.

"What, no!" Darkotsu shouted as he fired blasts at the ball, but it kept coming. "No,NOOOOO!" The Saiyan shouted as the ball of ki hit him at full force and he was lost in it. After the ball exploded, the sky became blue again as the young boy came out of the hut.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"I think so!" Kagome shouted in happiness.

"Not likely, now that Darkotsu has been killed, that still leaves the others." Inuyasha said. Then, something started falling out of the sky. It hit the ground causing dirt to fly up, blinded everyone. When it cleared, they saw the battered and beaten Saiyan. His armor was destroyed in places and his scouter was destroyed, his hair out of the ponytail and slightly singed.

"It's Darkotsu." Kagome said.

"Is he alive?" Sango asked only for his eyes to open. Then, a purple barrier formed around him. In a matter of seconds, he, along with the dokko, had disappeared.

"Darkotsu!" Bankotsu shouted as he ran to his brother.

"I failed." He managed to say.

"Its okay, we'll get a sacred jewel shard and we'll-" Bankotsu said, before he was cut off.

"I'm not gonna live with the shame of being defeated by a half demon." Darkotsu said before he rose up his head. "Take it out."

"No, I won't!" Bankotsu said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Do you want me to live with this shame of being defeated by a half demon and a human?" He asked, one of his eyes opening.

"Darkotsu, you're my best friend." Bankotsu said, the tears falling down his face.

"Then, let me be at rest." He said, raising his head again.  
Bankotsu's eyes widened. He knew that his brother's pride was the driving force behind him. He knew that if that's shattered, Darkotsu would never be his usual self, but a hollow shell of the Darkotsu he once knew.

"I'll miss you." He told his little brother, and then he slowly put his hand on Darkotsu's throat.

"Good bye, Bankotsu." Darkotsu said closing his eyes.

"Good bye, Darkotsu." Bankotsu said as he slowly pulled out the jewel shard. Darkotsu glowed and his body slowly became dust and bones.

-The next day-

"Darkotsu's dead?" Jakotsu yelled, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He was expecting Darkotsu to jump out and say got you. But, the tears forming in Bankotsu's eyes confirmed it for him. Jakotsu raised his sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes and hide his tears from view.

"It's okay Jakotsu, he's probably with his family and race now." Bankotsu said, tears going his cheeks too, patting his back. "He wouldn't want us to be crying over him."

"Why did you do it?" Jakotsu said, jumping up from the steps there were sitting on. "Were you afraid he was going to beat you in leadership over the Band of Eight?"

"No!" Bankotsu yelled.  
"Then why! Tell me Bankotsu, why?!"

"Because Inuyasha defeated him and his pride was shattered!" Bankotsu finally said, tears now flowing down his face. "After the samurai killed him, he told me that his people would humiliate whoever was defeated by a race lower than him, they would be outcasts and he didn't want to live with that thought hanging over his head! If I would have given him one of my jewel shards, he would've been just a hollow shell of Darkotsu; he would've been more depressed! He would've probably killed himself anyway!"  
Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu with shock. He was right, as long as he knew Darkotsu; pride was the driving force behind him. Jakotsu collapsed onto his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jakotsu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Bankotsu trembly sighed.  
Jakotsu stood up, the tears still rolling down his face.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've have known. I've known Darkotsu for years." Jakotsu said. "He did care a lot about pride. Heck, when you insulted him, he flipped out." Jakotsu chuckled lightly, think about the first time the met Darkotsu.

"There you go, Jakotsu, just think of the good times we had with Darkotsu." Bankotsu patting Jakotsu on the back ad Jakotsu hugged his big brother, burying his face into his chest. Bankotsu was surprised at first, but he caught on and stated patting his back.

He swore he would avenge his fallen brother.


	15. Darkotsu: AE: The Return

5 years after Darkotsu's death

Summary of events:

• Point of divergence-After Darkotsu's death

• Naraku betrayed the Band of Seven and tried to kill the remaining, but they escape

• They team up with Inuyasha's group

• Kagome and Bankotsu get married

• Kagome decides to stay in the Feudal Era

• Jakotsu and Suikotsu live with them

• Renkotsu was killed for betraying the group

• Sango and Miroku are married

• Koga and Ayame get married

• Kikyo dies again

• Kagome has a daughter, Kagotsu

• Inuyasha and Koga have start to get along to help out with Naraku

-At the location of Darkotsu's death-

"Arise, Darkotsu." A voice said to the bones now turned human. Darkotsu opened his eyes to see a man with long hair going down to his waist and blue attire with a purple vest on.

"Who are you?" Darkostu asked rising up.

"I am Naraku." Naraku said.

"Where am I, I thought I was dead."

"No, I have revived you."

"Why?"

"To help you take your revenge against my enemies."

"You mean our enemies." Darkotsu said with an evil smirk.

"Precisely." Naraku said returning the smirk. "If you work for me, I'll reawaken your Saiyan heritage."

-2 Days Later-

"Come on, Kagotsu, time to come eat." Kagome shouted as a young girl with long hair braided with a rainbow kimono came running to her.

"I'm coming mommy." She said.

"What's taking so long?" Bankotsu came out of the hut.

"Daddy!" The young girl shouted as she jumped into his arms. Bankotsu hugged the girl and put her down.

"Let's go in." Bankotsu said as a big explosion happened at the end of the village. Everyone came out of the hut to see another explosion this time closer, then more closing in on them.

"There are three jewel shards heading this way."

"Be prepared." Inuyasha said as the explosions started to end. A black and red boot appeared, then a black covered leg, then red and black armor.

"No way!" Bankotsu said as the figure came out.

"Long time no see." The figure revealed to Darkotsu, but he was different. His iris was blood red and his facial features, which were more twisted with anger, made him look crazier. His armor was cracked in several places from his final battle and around his forehead, he donned a red rag that was tied on. On his wrists were red and black bands wrapped on them, with no gloves.

"N-n-no, I killed him." Inuyasha stuttered as he saw the newly revived Saiyan walking toward them.

"How is it going, my brothers?" Darkotsu said as he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Bankotsu asked angrily, clenching his fists.

"Why you are so mad, isn't this what we always do?" Darkotsu asked.

"We've changed." Jakotsu said.

"Plus, we never killed this viciously." Susikotsu said.

"Oh, I see, you marry a girl and you all soften." He said.

"How dare you destroy this village?" A man shouted as he shot an arrow at Darkotsu. The mercenary smirked evilly as the arrow blew up in air. The man started to run as Darkotsu pointed his finger at him and an invisible force went after man.

"I'll teach this fool not to mess with his better." Darkotsu said, turning to look back at the others. "Hope he's not afraid of heights."

"Darkotsu stop!" Bankotsu shouted.

The force connected as the man was raised into the air. When he started struggling, Darkotsu gestured with his hand for the man to go higher into the air.

"Help!" The man shouted.

"Darkotsu don't!" Jakotsu shouted at his brother.

He looked at him, his smirk growing into a full out smile, then back at the man. He crushed hand into his fist and the man blew up, leaving a large red cloud where he was.

"Oh my God." Kagome said as she looked at the act of evil.

"Oops, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Darkotsu said as he turned around. "Not to kill him? Oops, my mistake."

Inuyasha growled as the man who he killed was killing once again.

"How could you?" Bankotsu said his eyes filled with anger. Darkotsu's smirk left his face and he narrowed his eyes on him.

"How could I, look at yourself, if you were a part of my race, you would have committed a sin." Darkotsu said. "You married and befriended your own enemy and tricking our brothers into joining you and then betrayed the man who brought you back into world."

"Who, you mean Naraku?" Bankotsu asked. "He tried to kill me and was intending on killing all of our brothers."

"Only after you defied his orders, where is your sense of loyalty?" Darkotsu spat at his brother.

"Darkotsu, Naraku only using you as his minion, but as soon as he has no more use for you, he'll kill you." Kagome said at her brother-in-law. "It's happened many times before."

"Shut up wench." Darkotsu said.

"Hey you have no right to talk to her like that." Ayame shouted.

Darkotsu widened his eyes as a kiai came from his body and knocked her down.

"Ayame!" Koga shouted as his mate was caught by him. "How dare you!" Koga said as he helped her up back up. "That's it, he's mine." The wolf said as he dashed at Darkotsu.

"Koga, don't!" Bankotsu shouted, but it was too late. The wolf demon became a tornado and dashed at the mercenary. Darkotsu narrowed his eyes and when Koga was at the right distance, he raised his knee and it went straight into the wolf demon's stomach.

"KOGA!" Ayame shouted as her husband was at Darkotsu's mercy.

Koga was in shock at first, but then spat up blood. Darkotsu then palmed him into the building next to him. That was everyone's cue to attack, except Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Susikotsu, Kagome, and Ayame.

"Take this, Wind Scar." Inuyasha shouted. Darkotsu simply stood there as the attack collided with him. When the smoke was cleared, the mercenary was standing there wiping dust off of his shoulder, then he charged at Inuyasha and punched him, and stuck his fist into his gut then fired a beam of energy clear through Inuyasha's gut out his back. Inuyasha flew off the man's arm and fell, not dead, but seriously wounded. Sango's Hiraikotsu came at him, but he easily caught it and threw it back, but Sango dodged it. She tried to punch him but he dodged and punched in the gut.

"Sango!" Miroku said charging at Darkotsu. He saw this and threw Sango at him, knocking them both down.

Bankotsu, who has had enough, ran into the hut and grabbed his Banryu.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow him to kill anyone else." Bankotsu said to himself.

Meanwhile, Jakotsu started to attack. He swung Jakotsuto and the blades wrapped around Darkotsu, who look visibly afraid.

"Don't worry, I make it quick." He said as he raised the hilt and flung it down, cutting into Darkotsu, but his brother faded. Jakotsu, recognizing the technique, looked around, but then there was tap on his shoulder. Jakotsu turned around only to be grabbed around his throat and lifted into the air. Darkotsu smirked as he applied more force onto his brother's throat. Then, four blades appeared out of his chest. He turned around to see Suikotsu preparing another attack. Darkotsu let go of Jakotsu and blocked Suikotsu's attack and put his hand to his face. A big yellow ball of energy appeared in his hand. Before he could launch it, Suikotsu was taken out off his way, causing the ball to go flying into the already destroyed part of the village, causing a big explosion. Bankotsu held Suikotsu by his wrist, as he let go, Darkotsu smiled.

"Get everyone out of here." Bankotsu told Suikotsu. The doctor/killer nodded as he picked up Inuyasha and Koga and told the girls and monk to get away. Kagome managed to whisper into Bankotsu's ear that there was one shard in his neck and two in both of his wrists and they were tainted.

Bankotsu, making sure no one was around, looked at his former comrade.

"Who are you?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm your brother, only now my Saiyan genes have come out to the surface." Darkotsu said as a surge of red electricity went around his body and into the ground, cracking it. "And I love it."

"Why are you pledging allegiance to Naraku instead of your own brothers?" Bankotsu asked, not even flinching.

"I was revived by him, not by you." Darkotsu told his brother, dropping his smirk. "You realized that I was a threat to your leadership and waited for the perfect time to get rid of me. That's why you sent me to fight Inuyasha."

"Your jewels, they're tainted." Bankotsu said seeing his black light

"By my anger, I was a fool to listen to you; you weren't even a good leader. Hell, the only thing you led us to was to our deaths." Darkotsu spat back.

Bankotsu eyes flashed with anger as he charged at his brother, slashing with his Banryu, but Darkotsu jumped up and stood on the blade.

"This isn't fair, I've disarmed you." Darkotsu taunted. Bankotsu slashed again, but it hit Darkotsu's afterimage. He kept slashing everywhere, with Darkotsu dodging each blow. Growing sick of that game, he punched Bankotsu back and jumped away from him.

"Galick Gun!" Bankotsu heard the familiar name called through the area. He then used his Dragon Hammer to cancel out the purple blast. When the smoke cleared, Darkotsu had disappeared. Bankotsu looked around him, but he was punched forward, dropping Banryu into the ground. He stood up to see Darkotsu approaching him. Bankotsu barely had the time to stand up as he was punched again, kicked into the air from behind, and then elbowed in the stomach back to the ground. Bankotsu slammed into the ground causing a huge crater to form. Darkotsu stared down at the fallen Band of Eight leader with disgust. Bankotsu struggled to his feet, spit out some blood, and looked at Darkotsu hover back down to the ground. He then charged at him and kicked him into the air, then kicked him down to the ground, but before Bankotsu landed, the back of his haori was grabbed. He turned around to see Darkotsu smiling, before he unleashed a series of punches and kicks to his back, grabbed by his leg and slammed him into the ground. He then stepped on Bankotsu's head.

"You know , I was planning on rebuilding the Band of Eight, you know, and it could be like old times. But sadly, we have no use a weakling leader like you." He said kicking Bankotsu farther away in the ground.

"I just destroy this waste of space." He chuckled, raising his two fingers above his head, creating a small sparking ball of energy.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Darkotsu turned around to see Kagotsu running to him. "Leave my daddy alone, you bully!"

Darkotsu chuckled and turned his back to her focusing on Bankotsu.

"Kagotsu, stay away!" Bankotsu yelled at her, but she didn't stop running.

"Do not interfere, you brat!" He shouted swinging his fingers in that direction, causing a huge explosion in front of her, throwing into a building.

"Kagotsu!" Bankotsu shouted seeing her slump to the ground. He got up and grabbed onto his Banryu for support. He growled as he saw Darkotsu walking to Kagotsu, an energy ball in his hand.

"Don't!" He said, managing to jump in the air and raising Banryu into the clouds. The sky turned black and the clouds circled around it. A spark of lighting hit Banryu. Knowing he can't use his traditional version due to the danger of killing more people, he then aimed at Darkotsu who was smirking.

"Dragon Thunder!" He shouted as a large lightning bolt flew from Banryu and hit Darkotsu, causing a huge explosion.

After the attack hit, he landed near Kagotsu.

"You okay?" He asked her as she opened her eye.

"Yeah, I think so."

As they looked the huge crater that was front of them, there was no sign of Darkotsu.

"Is he gone?" Kagotsu asked.

"I don't know, he a tricky person." He said as he looked around.

"You know, Bankotsu," a voice called out from above, "you have a really cute kid, but you know" They looked up in to see Darkotsu in the air, "you should really teach her to stay out of adult business."

"How, that's one of my my strongest attacks."

"You're not even worth my time." Darkotsu said as he raised his hand above his head and stretched out his index finger, with a small ball of ki forming in it. Bankotsu recognized this attack as Darkotsu's ultimate attack, the Death Ball. He had only seen it once, when he was fighting Inuyasha. Darkotsu smiled as the small ball grew into a large angry red ball. Kagotsu started crying, so Bankotsu hugged her close. Then, he saw something, Darkotsu's face and eyes changed back to normal, but, he shook his head and prepared to throw it, but before he could launch the attack, the Saimyosho appeared by his side and talked to him. He looked at Bankotsu and Kagotsu, disappointed and sighed and the ball faded into nothing.

"You should thank Naraku for sparing your life." Darkotsu said as he levitated farther into the air and looked down at the Band of Eight leader and Kagura appeared on her feather and he jumped on.

"Kagura!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Heh." She said as used her Dance of Blades to distract him.

Bankotsu managed to dodge them, but when he looked up, they were gone. He limped with Kagotsu by his side to where everyone was tending to each other. As soon as Bankotsu was healed, he left to retrieve Banryu, but Kagome knew what he was leaving to go. After retrieving Banryu, he left to Inuyasha's Forest, where destroyed all of the trees he saw. After about 10 days of the same pattern, Kagome came to check on him, she saw him sitting on a stump, staring down at the ground. She went over to sit next him when he spoke.

"He got to him." Bankotsu said, never taking his eyes off the ground.

"It's not your fault." Kagome said as she put an arm across his back. "This is how Naraku wants you to be."

"I should've stopped him."

"You didn't know." Kagome said. Bankotsu sighed and looked at her.

"Did I tell you how Darkotsu and I met?"

"No."

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day for Jakotsu and Bankotsu. They were after a supposed demon that was terrorizing many villages in this land._

"_So, big brother," Jakotsu asked, "what do you think this demon will look like?"_

"_I don't know, Jakotsu, the villagers said he looked like a human, but was able to use light to kill people." Bankotsu said, looking at his best friend._

_They continued walking until they heard a huge explosion in a nearby. The shockwave resulting from the explosion nearly knocked them off their feet._

"_I think we found him." Bankotsu said as started running to the village at his top speed with Jakotsu trailing behind. They arrived and saw a figure being blocked by the smoke._

"_State yourselves." They heard a voice say._

"_Yo, what are you doing?" Bankotsu called back._

"_Trying to find out who you are." He responded back, kind of annoyed._

"_I'm looking for the powerful warrior known as Darkotsu." Bankotsu answered back._

"_Who's looking?" They heard him asked, and as if by magic, the smoke was blown away to reveal a man about his age. He wore red and black armor on his chest, with a black skintight fabric covering his legs, while his boots were red up until a pointed tip which was black and a pair of red and black gloves. His hair was slightly curled, with a few strands slightly the left side of his face, while his right eye was covered by a strange device that had red glass in the front. The funny thing is that they said he was able to easily bring down demons with his fists, but he wasn't even more muscular than Bankotsu._

"_Ah, now that's better." Bankotsu said. "I'm Bankotsu and this is Jakotsu."_

"_Oh my kami," Bankotsu heard Jakotsu say, "he's gorgeous, can I cut him up." Jakotsu asked with a look of hope in his eye. Bankotsu thought about it for a second then nodded._

"_Get ready," Jakotsu said as he pulled out the sword, "cause you're about to meet your death."_

_"Is that so?" Darkotsu asked as he looked at the sword. "I've killed my share of swordsmen."_

_"Is that so?" Jakotsu said swing his sword. Darkotsu then noticed a series of blades heading towards him. He jumped up to dodge the strike, but it came up and cut Darkotsu's cheek. Jakotsu smiled as the blades came back with the now together sword with Darkotsu blood on it._

_"Well," Darkotsu said smirking, rubbing his cut with his thumb, "that's a new one."_

_"Prepare to be sliced up." Jakotsu said as he sliced forward again, but Darkotsu was prepared this time, jumping to avoid the blade and when it came back after him, and kicked it away. It then revealed to be blades nailed together to the sword. Jakotsu frowned as he pulled back the sword._

_"Aw. You've revealed my sword." Jakotsu whined as he looked back at Darkotsu with a strange gleam in his eyes. He threw the sword at Darkotsu once again. He jumped, then the blades then wrapped around the surprised teen._

_"Ah, didn't see that coming didn't you." Jakotsu said before slashing his sword, digging into Darkotsu, but instead of blood coming out, Darkotsu faded._

_"What happened?" Jakotsu asked out loud, only to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to a fist smashing him away in his jaw. Jakotsu went flying into Darkotsu standing there his hands on his hips. He saw Jakotsu go for his sword, but Darkotsu kicked it away from his hand, leaving Jakotsu vulnerable. He picked Jakotsu up by his throat and squeezed, making the feminine man wince in pain. Darkotsu smiled, raised his hand and a small ball of light filled his palm, making Jakotsu's eyes widened._

_Bankotsu snuck behind him as he heard Darkotsu say:_

"_Like I said," Darkotsu said as his smirk widened, "I've killed many swordsmen, so what makes you different?"_

"_He has me." Bankotsu said he elbowed Darkotsu in the face, catching him off guard, but Darkotsu managed to correct himself._

"_Kill him." Jakotsu said. "Kill his ass, Big Brother."_

"_I will." Bankotsu said as he looked at Darkotsu, who was cockily smirking._

_"You think you can defeat me that easily?" He said._

_"We'll have to see." Bankotsu said pointing his halberd at him. He charged at Darkotsu, but the Saiyan managed to dodge the slash and stab forward. Bankotsu slashed forward, slightly cutting Darkotsu on the face, but the man didn't seem to notice._

_What is with this guy? Bankotsu asked himself. He's dodging these moves easily when even I would have trouble doing it. _

_He flew back and both warriors were panting, then Bankotsu started smiling._

_"What are you smirking about?" Darkotsu asked, slightly annoyed._

_"I was told you were a ruthless, bloodthirsty warrior." Bankotsu said. "Now that I'm fighting you, I don't see that at all."_

_This must have made Darkotsu extremely angry because a gold aura appeared around him with angry electricity flashing around him and a look of pure anger._

"_The Saiyans are a true warrior race, don't underestimate us." Darkotsu shouted as he disappeared to the shock of the stunned Bankotsu. Bankotsu felt a fist hit his stomach, making Bankotsu cough up his blood, and another uppercut to the chin, knocking him up, before he felt heat on his chest before he crashed into a building. He looked up and managed to crawl out before it collapse._

_Darkotsu was walking to Jakotsu, but everyone heard a beep and he turned around to face Bankotsu again._

"_Well, you're persistent, I'll give you that." Darkotsu said as he raised his arm._

"_Now that I know your true power, I have an offer for you." Bankotsu said, wiping the blood from his mouth._

_"Oh?" Darkotsu said, lowering his arm._

_"I'm starting a group of mercenaries," Bankotsu said, "we'll travel the across the land, killing many people and working for the highest bidder. Would you be interested?"_

_This made Darkotsu ponder a bit before he looked back up at him._

"_I accept your offer." Darkotsu said as they shook hands. Jakotsu came and hugged Darkotsu from behind, who looked at him and back at Bankotsu, who was chuckling._

_"Don't worry, he'll stop soon." Bankotsu said before Darkotsu powered up, knocking Jakotsu off. He looked up to see Darkotsu in his face, slightly ticked off._

_"Don't touch me," Darkotsu said, "unless you have a death wish."_

_"Fine." Jakotsu pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, making Bankotsu laugh harder._

_"Let's get going you two." Bankotsu said picking up Banryu and walking away. They were halfway out of village before:_

_"I can't help it if you're cute." Jakotsu said._

_"Shut up!" Darkotsu shouted in annoyance._

_End Flashback_

Kagome chuckled at the part with Jakotsu.

"Yeah, after that, he always kept his distance." Bankotsu said. "But, he grew out of it and we three became good friends. He & Jakotsu became my closest allies." Bankotsu continued sorrowfully. Kagome then wrapped her arms around him and saw tears coming out of his eyes. The first time since she has known him, she was seeing Bankotsu cry.

"I promise with all the life in my body, I will get Darkotsu back." He said.

"Then it'll never happen." A voice said appearing out of nowhere. They looked up to see Kagura standing there.

"Kagura, what do you want and where is Darkotsu?" Bankotsu demanded, pointing Banryu at her.

"Calm down, I'm here on my own will." Kagura said. "Listen, Naraku tainted Darkotsu's jewel shards in order to make him eviler and manipulate him. The only ways to bring him back to his normal self, you have to purify his shards."

"Where is he?" Bankotsu asked.

"Naraku has weakened a bit, but his barrier is still as strong, but it is little bit northeast of here." She said. "I must leave now." She plucked the feather from her hair and threw it up. There was extreme gust of wind and she flew up in the giant feather. She showed them which way and flew off.

"We have to go." Bankotsu said.

"It might be a trick." Kagome said.

"But it's the only chance we have."

"Okay, let's get the others."

"She doesn't know." Bankotsu wondered aloud.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"When he was preparing to destroy me and Kagotsu, he changed back to normal." Bankotsu said, now knowing his strategy.

Bankotsu and Kagome left to tell the others. When they found them, they weren't convinced but knew it was the only lead they had. After about a couple of minutes of traveling they found the castle. Inuyasha used his Red Tessiaga to destroy the barrier. However before they could enter, Naraku appeared before them along with hundreds of demons.

"Inuyasha, I was not expecting visitors." Naraku said.

"Cut the crap, today is the day we destroy you." Inuyasha said as everyone prepared. Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu looked around but there was no sign of Darkotsu. Naraku then gave the command for the demons to attack. Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru charged through the horde of demons and started attacking Naraku.

The rest tried to destroy the demons. About halfway through, all the demons were destroyed and Naraku was weakened, all of his incarnations charged. Kagura stayed her distance, and everyone tried not appear to be helping her. During the huge brawl, a large blast of energy appeared and blasted all of the good guys away. They looked up to see Darkotsu hovering there. He then hovered to the ground, completing what was left of Naraku's forces.

"Heh, Darkotsu, took you long enough." Naraku said.

"You didn't call; I thought you had it under control." He said smirking. "Your fight is now with me." He said, pointing at Bankotsu, charging up his energy, the red lightning reappearing across his body.

"Darkotsu, I don't want to kill you, but it seems to be the only option." Bankotsu said before he charged at his corrupted comrade. The fighting resumed, but the most intense was Bankotsu's and Darkotsu's. They decided to fight without Banryu or ki. They were both blocking each other's punches until Bankotsu found an opening and kicked him in the chin. Darkotsu followed up with a punch to the stomach. They continued until Bankotsu began to grow sick of this.

"Come on, Darkotsu, snap out of this." Bankotsu said as he kicked Darkotsu's legs causing him to fall onto his knees, when Bankotsu tackled him. He pinned him down and came face-to-face with him.

"Please, don't make us have to kill." Bankotsu pleaded.

"Why do you care, you're going to do it anyway." He spat back.

"I do, you are my brother and closest friend, please don't make me have to do this." Bankotsu said, tears forming in his eyes and dropping on to Darkotsu's face. Darkotsu's eyes went wide as they flashed between his regular eyes and red ones. Then, his eyes went red again and he powered up, sending Bankotsu flying off. Bankotsu managed to correct himself and grabbed his Banryu and pointed it at Darkotsu, who was smirking.

"I hate to do this." Bankotsu said as he raised his blade above his head and spun it at high speeds. Above the ball, a fiery ball of energy started forming. This turned everyone's attention to them, even Naraku's.

"I'll give you one more change, brother," Bankotsu said, looking solemnly at Darkotsu, who simply stood there, "stop working for Naraku and I will spare you."

"I'll have to decline," Darkotsu said with a twisted smile.

"Fine!" Bankotsu shouted as he launched his Hatred Ball. The ball of energy dashed after Darkotsu, but Darkotsu simply lifted his hand. The ball collided with his hand, but instead of going past it, it stopped.

"What!?" Bankotsu shouted in shock. Darkotsu then used his other hand to punch it into the air and shot a blast at ball, which detonated it.

"I can't be defeated that easily." Darkotsu said as he raised his palm at Bankotsu, a red ball of ki forming. "Any last words?"

"No matter what you do, you will always be my best friend."

Darkotsu's eyes widened and his pupils disappeared, then, the ball disappeared as the Saiyan grabbed his head and started screaming in pain, energy flaring around the battlefield. Kagome could see his jewel shards flashing between pure and tainted.

"That's it, Darkotsu, fight him!" Jakotsu shouted.

Darkotsu continually powered up, before rising his head to the now pitch black sky, lighting striking the area. Then, a difference started occurring around Darkotsu. His hair came out of the ponytail and started standing on end, glowing gold. His body became more muscular and defined, with a gold tint. The Saiyan's body started becoming wrapped in a gold, electrified aura. When he finally stopped, his head rose up and his eyes were no longer black or blackish brown, but they were greenish blue, with the most frightening trait in his face, which was painted with rage.

"Darkotsu?" Bankotsu asked the first one to come out of shock. Darkotsu didn't respond and simply looked at Naraku, who had a look of pure fear on his face.

"You." He growled angrily. "I'm going to..." He dashed at Naraku and punched him in the stomach, making the evil mastermind kneel over, coughing up blood, "kill you." He did a flip kick and it knocked Naraku into the air. Naraku attempted to put a barrier around his body, but Darkotsu teleported in front of him and kicked him in the face, causing to go flying, he dashed past him and waited, but before the half demon could fly past him, he raised his fist, striking him in the face, and kneed him in the chin, and grabbed his leg and flew him down, but before they reached the ground, Darkotsu threw Naraku into the ground, causing a huge dust cloud to appear. Darkotsu landed at the edge.

"You still alive in there?" He called out, looking into the hole. Then, a tentacle came at Darkotsu, but he grabbed it and pulled. This sent Naraku flying out of the dust and his face into Darkotsu's face, breaking his nose. Naraku held his nose, but Darkotsu grabbed his hand and started squeezing it, a sickening crunching sound filling the air. Naraku screamed in pain, trying to pull his arm out of the Saiyan's ironclad grip, but failed. Darkotsu looked at him squeezing before letting go. Naraku quickly pulled his hand out and held it.

"You're pathetic." Darkotsu said, looking at the half demon with disgust. "You possess me to try to kill my brother instead of going after them yourself. But what you did not realize is that my people are not so easily controlled." He said as he raised his hand, a bright yellow ball appearing in it. "So, do you have anything left to say?"

Naraku looked at the Super Saiyan with fury and a mound of flesh surrounded Darkotsu.

"Darkotsu!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Yes, now you'll become a part of me." Naraku said with an evil smile, but that disappeared when he heard a voice.

"I won't be devoured that easily." Then the mound of flesh was vaporized as Darkotsu powered up, destroying a little piece of it. Darkotsu looked at Naraku with fury before using a Kiai to knock him back. Darkotsu started walking after him, each time he was close enough, another Kiai would knock Naraku away again. This continued until Darkotsu grew tired of that game and kicked Naraku in the gut, making Naraku cough up more blood. He then looked at Naraku and bent down at picked him up by his neck. Darkotsu smirked at his battered appearance.

"Wow, you're not as much as a challenge as I though you would be." Darkotsu said before he punched Naraku in the face, knocking him away. He teleported behind him and unleashed a large barrage of punches into his spine, before punching him in the back of the head. Naraku stood up and tried to catch his breath when he felt warmth on his back. He looked behind to see Darkotsu charging a blast.

"Get out of here." He shouted before he blasted Naraku. The blast traveled before crashing into the ground. Naraku was seriously out of ideas. He was trying to stand before he felt the Saiyan presence behind him. He quickly turned around and stabbed his tentacle, but they stabbed air. He looked around, but the Saiyan nowhere, but he was then elbowed n the head, then backhanded Naraku into the ground, before having his head stomped in. Darkotsu raised his hand with a blue blast, the aura and electricity returning. But before he could fire it, a swarm of Saimyosho surrounded him. Darkotsu looked up at the buzzing insects, which was telling him to let their master go. Darkotsu raised hand above his head and smiled.

"Excuse me, Naraku while I have to exterminate some pests." He said as he lifted off the ground and beams started flying out of the ball, flying at the insects. They tried to dodge the beams, but unluckily, the beams were homed in on them. After a minute, all of the remaining Saimyosho were destroyed. Darkotsu smiled as he looked down at the stunned half demon. Then, a swarm of deadly wind blades came to him, but he deflected each one. He looked to see Kagura and Kanna on the ground. He turned to them and smiled.

"Is that all you have?" He asked before he raised his hand at them, a ball of red energy forming. "Then die!" He shouted as he launched it at them. Kanna raised her mirror and the ball went into the mirror. Naraku smiled as the ball appeared in the mirror and launched back at him. Darkotsu looked a little shock but then he reeled his hand back and fired a large yellow beam. It hit the ball and turned it around. Before they could attempt to escape, the ball impacted them, blowing them up.

"Die Naraku!" Darkotsu shouted as he slammed his hand into the half demon's chest. Naraku coughed up blood before he was blasted into oblivion. When the smoke cleared, Naraku was gone. Darkotsu looked at the group and powered down from his Super Saiyan state. He started walking to them. But there expression went from joy to horror. Darkotsu noticed it and turned around, but a tentacle went into Darkotsu's throat. It quickly retreated to it regenerating master, carrying the jewel shard. Darkotsu held his throat as he looked the mass that was Naraku, before he reformed, looking happy.

"Did you really think that was it?" Naraku said holding up the jewel shard. Darkotsu transformed again to his Super Saiyan form.

"What really think you can survive another attack?" Darkotsu asked.

"Because with this shard, I wish to have your abilities," Naraku said with a evil grin. Darkotsu realized it and dashed to Naraku. "And more power." Naraku said as he jammed the shard into his throat. His body pulsed before there was huge explosion, knocking everybody back a bit. When the dust cleared, Naraku appeared just as he did before, but his body was muscular and there was aura surrounding him with black electricity.

"Hah, if you think you can beat me around again, then you're sadly mistaken." Naraku said with a smirk. Darkotsu had a look of anxiety and a little fear, but he pushed it back.

"Don't worry, now you might just be able to stand a challenge!" Darkotsu shouted as he dashed at Naraku, who dashed at him too. They exchanged blows for a period of time before connecting hands. The power struggle between the two titans was large, causing a crater to form under them. Then, they dashed back and both charged a beam of energy before discharging it. The two beams of clashed and after a few minutes, it exploded in a large explosion, knocking back all of the spectators. When the smoke cleared, Darkotsu and Nraku were already again exchanging blows. Naraku found a opening and punched Darkotsu in chin, knocking him up, but Darkotsu used this to his advantage and kicked Naraku in the face. Both warriors flew back, glaring at each other.

_**Damn, that punch actually hurt. **_Darkotsu said in his mind. **_And it doesn't seem that kick did anything to him._**

"What's wrong Darkotsu?" Naraku shouted out to his opponent. "Having difficulty adjusting your pride?"

Darkotsu glared daggers at him and dashed into the sky. He threw his hands at Naraku, who was smirking.

"If you think you're so powerful, then stay right where you are!" Darkotsu shouted as yellow ball appeared. He then raised his hands into the air and the ball started growing until it almost covered the whole sky. Naraku's smirk never left his face.

"Take this, my new and improved Death Ball!" Darkotsu shouted as the ball condensed to the size of three men, before throwing it. The ball screamed to Naraku, but the tyrant never moved, then the ball connected and a dome appeared around it. Then, the dome rippled before it exploded in a big burst of a orange shockwave. The group, who was protected by Miroku's barrier, was sure Naraku was dead.

"That's it, Darkotsu!" Kagome said before she noticed his horrified expression. She looked at crater and gasped. Naraku was still standing, or rather hovering, over the spot where he was previously standing.

"T-t-that didn't even f-f-faze him!" Darkotsu stuttered. "Impossible, I powered all of my energy into that attack."

"Didn't I tell you, I'm won't let you defeat me again." Naraku said before he evilly smirked. "Now, let the real battle begin." He said as he disappeared and appeared behind Darkotsu. Darkotsu turned around before Naraku punched him in the jaw, knocking him down to the ground, then he raised his foot and stomped down on Darkotsu's chest, making the Saiyan cough up blood. Naraku smirked before he stomped again. Then, he picked Darkotsu up before ramming his fist into Darkotsu's stomach. Darkotsu dropped to his knees, gasping for air, then looked up, but Naraku had vanished. He looked around before he heard a attack name.

"Galick Gun!" Naraku shouted from the air, discharging the large energy beam at Darkotsu. Darkotsu looked up and fired his Flaming Cannon, the beam of fire-like energy at the beam. Once again, the attacks of the two warriors clashed, but since Darkotsu was significantly weaker, instead of the clash exploding, the Galick Gun quickly overpower the Flaming Cannon. Darkotsu barely had the time to gasp before the powerful beam slammed into him.

"Darkotsu!" Bankotsu shouted, trying to leave the barrier, but his hand was held by Kagome. He turned around to see the solemn look in her eyes.

"I know it's difficult," Kagome said "but you can't interfere. You'll serve as a distraction." She said as he sat back down.

Meanwhile, Naraku looked down at the crater left by the Galick Gun. When the smoke cleared, Darkotsu was lying on the ground. His armor was nearly destroyed, barely any of it left. His bodysuit had exposed areas of flesh, which was bleeding profusely. His hair was back to its normal state, indicating his Super Saiyan strength has left him. Darkotsu opened one eye and tried to stand up, but was having difficulty. When finally did, he looked up at Naraku before he dashed at him, but his speed wasn't as fast as before, and before he could reach him, Naraku punched him in the face, before releasing a series of powerful punches to the Saiyan, until he grabbed him by the chest and started flying at high speeds to the ground. He let go and watched as Darkotsu hit the ground, causing another large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Darkotsu laid on the ground not moving. He prepared the final blast, but before he could launch it.

"Naraku!" Bankotsu shouted, charging his Hatred Ball. "Die!" He shouted as he threw the ball at Naraku. Naraku grinned as he watched the large ball of demonic energy come at him. He then caught the ball and dispersed it, causing it become nothing but a few sparks of energy.

"Well, it appears I will have a chance to reclaim my revenge!" Naraku shouted as he launched a Death Beam at Bankotsu, who was in shock.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome shouted. Bankotsu closed his eyes and braced for the pain that never came. He looked down and saw he had no hole. He looked up to see Darkotsu standing in front of him, a hole in his shoulder.

"Darkotsu." Bankotsu said, but Darkotsu didn't face him.

"I guess it has come to this." He heard Darkotsu say before the Saiyan turned around a serious look on his face. "Brother, you know you're my best friend right?"

"Yeah." He said before Darkotsu embraced him. Before he could react, Darkotsu said something that he didn't understand.

"I'll miss you." Bankotsu then felt his brother let go. "Get out of here."

"Why?"

"I think I know my only way to kill Naraku." Darkotsu said, this time with a solemn look on his face, Bankotsu immediately understood.

"No, I won't let you; you can have one of my shards." Bankotsu argued. He lost his brother once, even twice, but he won't let it happen again.

"It's the only way." Darkotsu said his voice serious.

"I won't let you." Bankotsu said.

Darkotsu then sighed a defeat sigh.

"Alright." he said as he held out his hand. Bankotsu walked to him, but before his hand could enter his throat, his world went dark. Darkotsu held the unconscious teen and handed him to Kagome. "You all, get out of here and get out quick." The warriors gave him a solemn look and nodded. Before Miroku could take off, Darkotsu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, will I make it to the afterlife?" He asked.

"Do you want the honest truth?" Miroku asked and Darkotsu nodded.

"Then, you lived a life of torturing and killing innocent for pleasure, I don't think it is possible." Miroku said.

"Very well, go." Darkotsu said as he looked at Naraku, who was watching the whole scene unfold. He landed on the ground.

"Sending your friends away to spare them to bare witness of your death, so sad." Naraku said. "They'll just die later."

"I will defeat you." Darkotsu said. "If I have die trying, I will." He said as he raised his hands and pointed at Naraku.

"How will you do that?"

"Like this!" Darkotsu shouted as he launched a telekinetic wave at Naraku, freezing him.

"What kind of magic is this, I can't move my body." He said, trying to move, but failing.

"Ah, didn't know I had this?" Darkotsu said as he powered up. He looked at the retreating warriors in the distance, and then he looked at Naraku.

"I'm going to crush you and let your dust blow away in the wind." Darkotsu said as he powered up. His body started glowing yellow and somehow, his Super Saiyan state returned. He looked at the frightened half demon and smirked.

"What's wrong, not so high and mighty now that you're going to die?" Darkotsu asked as energy streaks surrounded him with energy swirling around him like a tornado.

"Please if you spare me, I won't harm anyone else." Naraku begged.

"Not a chance." Darkotsu said.

_For you, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Kagome, and even you, my niece._ Darkotsu thought, a tear streaming down his eye. _I will miss you._

Darkotsu then felt that all his life energy was converted into energy and he looked at Naraku, who was begging on deaf ears.

"Ready to meet your maker?" Darkotsu said before he released the attack. He screamed as the energy tore from his body and wiped out anything in its path. Naraku screamed before his entire body was destroyed, finally ending his life. Darkotsu continued to power up the energy to make sure Naraku doesn't come back, his body slowly dissolving.

Meanwhile the warriors were flying when a large shockwave knocking them forward. When they looked back, there was a huge yellow dome where the battle was taking place.

"Darkotsu." Jakotsu whispered. "Darkotsu!"

Suikotsu watched in shock along with everyone.

"What is he doing?" Inuyasha yelled, trying to be heard over the explosion.

"Whatever he's doing, it's working because Naraku's demonic aura has vanished!" Miroku shouted back.

"It's too much, he could die!" Kagome shouted. Bankotsu, who had woke up when the shockwave hit him, looked at the large dome, which grew more.

"I can't let him do this!" Bankotsu shouted but Sango put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, there's nothing we can do now!" Sango yelled back. "We all here know that he can't survive even if we went back! This is the only time he can prove that he is capable of doing something for others and his only way into the peaceful afterlife!" Sango said, causing Bankotsu to look at her in shock. After a few seconds, the dome exploded and another shockwave knocked them off balance. They decided to fly back just in case Naraku somehow survive, then they could kill him in his weakened state, but everyone was really hoping that Darkotsu was still alive.

They arrived to see a large crater with yellow lightning from the dark sky striking near it.

"It worked, Naraku has been killed." Miroku confirmed, looking at his Wind Tunnel hand, but the void was gone. Everyone looked at the last place they had seen the proud Saiyan, who sacrificed himself to save his brothers, his friends, and even the world.

"I say we make a grave." Kagome said earning a nod from everyone else. Sango went and retrieve a few small stones and placed them in the middle of the crater. Then something happened that was unexpected. A lightning strike struck the ground in front of them, knocking them down. When they looked up, three figures stood in front of them. One was a large red man with a hat with horns; another was an old woman hovering on a large crystal ball. And the other, to everyone's shock, was Darkotsu, who was healed; clothes were restored, and apparently back to normal.

"D-d-Darkotsu?" Bankotsu stuttered with Darkotsu nodding. All of his brothers got up and ran to him, hugging him and he hugged them back.

"How are you back?" Inuyasha asked, but Darkotsu looked up at the large man.

"You care to explain?" Darkotsu asked and the man nodded.

_Flashback_

_Darkotsu opened his eyes and looked around. Last thing he remembers was blowing himself up with Naraku, but now, he's in front of large building with yellow clouds everywhere. He looked to his side to see Naraku standing beside him. Naraku noticed him and growled._

_"You!" He growled angrily. "How dare you, where am I?" _

_"If I could tell you, I would." Darkotsu said, looking around._

_"Next!" They heard a huge voice shout out._

_"I think that is us." Darkotsu said as he and the fuming half demon walked into the building. They were greeted with a huge red ogre behind a desk, that was five times the size of both Naraku and Darkotsu combined, writing in a book and many more smaller ogres everywhere else, not paying attention to them._

_"Where are we?" Darkotsu asked._

_"You are at the Check-In Station, where you determine whether you go to Heaven or Hell." The huge ogre said. "I am King Yemma, the judge."_

_"And what if I don't want to go there?" Naraku said with a smug grin, which apparently angered King Yemma._

_"Then, tough!" The ogre shouted, nearly deafening both the warriors, and he looked in his book and looked up Naraku._

_"Naraku, for killing many innocents and using their pain for your own gain, I hereby send you to Hell!" The judge said as he slammed his gavel onto the desk. The instant he slammed it, a portal opened he fell through to Hell._

_I guess that's my fate next__ Darkotsu thought as the hole closed._

_"Ah, yes, Darkotsu." King Yemma said. "Traditionally, you would be sent to Hell, but since you sacrificed your life to save others, I would also send you to Heaven." King Yemma said, confusing the Saiyan._

_"What do you mean would?"_

_"Since you are the most powerful in your universe, I can't allow the Earth to not be guarded without someone of your power. So I am hereby not only revive you, but also I will let you go on back to Earth." King Yemma said with a smile._

_"You don't have any doubts about me?" Darkotsu asked curiously._

_"I can see into your heart and when you were freed from Naraku's control, all the original Saiyan genes of violence also disappeared from your heart." _

_"And how do I get back?" Darkotsu asked._

_"Baba." King Yemma said standing up from his desk and a small witch appeared._

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"Bring us to earth." _

_"As you wish." She said as they disappeared._

_End Flashback_

"So, he's staying?" Sango asked.

"Yes." King Yemma said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to return." And with that, he and Baba disappeared. Then, the focus returned to the newly revived Darkotsu. The remaining brothers all had a group hug, now free from Naraku's grasp.

Bankotsu was walking when he found Darkotsu resting under a tree. He walked up and sat next to him.

"So how does it feel to be back under your free will again?" Bankotsu asked his brother, who looked at him.

"Feels nice." Darkotsu said before he looked back at the sky. "So, how are villagers taking it that I'm living with you all?"

"Well, they're still angry since their still rebuilding all of the damage from our fight, but they've accepted it."

"So, I'm gonna get used to being stared at for a while?" Darkotsu added.

"Yeah." Bankotsu asked, chuckling a bit. "So, what was that transformation you went through?"

"Well, that was a Super Saiyan." Darkotsu said, sitting up.

"But how did you achieve it?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Well, from my understanding, it happens whenever a Saiyan goes through a extreme emotional state. While my mind was trying to stop from killing you, my body was attempting it. But when you said you told me whatever I do, I'll still your best friend, it quickly broke the curse, but because of all the anger I felt, it sparked the transformation." Darkotsu explained. "The downside is that when in that state, your anger takes over, making me more ruthless and has a bigger bloodlust."

"So is that why you were really brutal in your fight with Naraku?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, most of it was me." Darkotsu said as he and his brother chuckled. "Oh, it feels good to be able laugh with my brother again."

"Same here." Bankotsu said, leaning back on the tree.

"So, how did you and Kagome get married?" Darkotsu asked, earning a chuckle from Bankotsu.

"Well, after Ginkotsu was killed, Naraku decided we were being killed off too quickly and easily so he tried to get our jewel shards." Bankotsu said. "But, we managed to escape, but Renkotsu stayed and betrayed us, but was killed later. Anyway, we joined up with group and one thing led to another."

"Wow, I wonder why he betrayed us." Darkotsu asked.

"He actually said I killed you because I was afraid I would challenge you for leadership." Bankotsu said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Please, I couldn't lead them." Darkotsu answered. "Damn, I don't even see how you can do."

"Yeah, you know everyone is scared of you now that you killed Naraku." Bankotsu stated.

"Really?" Darkotsu asked, kind of amused.

"Well, can you blame them? They've been fighting Naraku forever, and you come and defeat him easily, until he stole your shards that is."

"Well, he wasn't enough of a challenge for my Super Saiyan strength." Darkotsu said. "Now my goal is become myself in Super Saiyan state."

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu asked confused.

"Well, as I said before, in my Super Saiyan state, my entire soul is tainted with rage and malice, but what I want to do is whenever I become a Super Saiyan, I want to remain myself." Darkotsu explained.

"Oh, so how do you propose to do it?"

"Well, I was thinking of remaining transformed for a longer period of time which might be able to help me purge the evil thoughts.

"Darkotsu, how do you know all this if you didn't know you were a Saiyan until you were teenager?" Bankotsu finally asked.

"Well, when I was in the space pod, the entire time there was a film being shown to me about the Saiyan race. The heritage, fighting abilities, religion, everything is shown to me. And it on my scouter too." Darkotsu explained before lying down on the soft grass. "You know, I never thought I could see you as a father."

"You mean Kagotsu, oh, she's an angel." Bankotsu said as said girl came from the woods, smiling at Bankotsu, but then having a face of pure terror when Darkotsu looked at her.

"Daddy." She said as she ran to Bankotsu. Both the men tried not to chuckle. "He's back."

"No, your uncle Darkotsu was possessed." Bankotsu said as the girl looked up him then back at Darkotsu.

"So this is uncle Jakotsu's former love?" The girl asked, chuckling at Darkotsu's shocked, angry, and disgusted look, which made Bankotsu chuckled too. Darkotsu stood up, but Bankotsu pulled him down by his arm.

"No, your uncle was just messing with you." Bankotsu chuckled. Before Darkotsu could respond, the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I forgive you, uncle Darkotsu." She said. Darkotsu was shocked for a second then hugged her back. Then, Jakotsu came into the clearing.

"So, this is where you've all been." He said as Darkotsu put the girl into Bankotsu's lap.

"Hey, Jakotsu" Darkotsu said he stood up and looked Jakotsu.

"What?" He asked confused.

"So I was talking to Kagotsu and she told me something really funny." He said, chuckling at bit.

"What was it, I could use a laugh."

Both Kagotsu and Bankotsu were trying their best not to laugh.

"Well, Kagotsu told me you said that I was your lover." Darkotsu said as both him and Jakotsu laughed, before the feminine man realized what he said.

"Uh, Darkotsu." Jakotsu said, before looking into the Saiyan's eyes, which had a tint of anger in them.

"Run." Darkotsu said as he powered up. "Run hard and run fast!" Darkotsu said as Jakotsu took off running at full speed. He turned around to look at the father and daughter, then burst out laughing with them.

"You aren't going to beat him?" Bankotsu asked.

"Nah, I think the fear of anticipation is good enough." Darkotsu said as he sat down in his original spot.

"I like uncle Darkotsu, he's funny." Kagotsu said as she hugged her uncle again.

"Thanks, kid." He said as he hugged her back.


	16. Darkotsu: AE: How to use ki

"Hey Darkotsu, wake up, me, Jakotsu, Kagome want you to do something for us." Bankotsu said, shaking his brother awoke.

"Alright, I'm awoke, give me five minutes, I'll be there." The annoyed Saiyan said. It had been a year since he was revived. A lot happened in that year. Renkotsu turned out to be a traitor, pledging his loyalty to Naraku, which got him killed along with his master. With Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Suikotsu,who decided to follow Kikyo into the afterlife, dead, it was now just Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and himself. Meanwhile, a unknown relationship was occurring between Bankotsu and Kagome, which ended when they got married and had a daughter, Kagotsu. Jakotsu and Darkotsu had decided it was best to stop killing along with their brother. Meanwhile, Darkotsu managed to gain control over his Super Saiyan state, which now his heart is free of malice and rage.

"What do you all want?" Darkotsu said entering the hut to see Bankotsu, Kagome, and Jakotsu smiling.

"Well, you know you're our strongest ally right now?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Darkotsu said, kinda freaked out.

"And we're your family right." Jakotsu said, his smile not going down.

"Yeah." Darkotsu said, even more uncomfortable.

"And family also favors for their family members, right?" Bankotsu added.

"What do you want!?" Darkotsu finally shouted.

"We want you to teach us how to use ki." Bankotsu finally came clean. Darkotsu looked shocked, but then laughed really hard.

"That's really funny." Darkotsu said wiping a tear from his eye. "No, seriously, what do you want?"

"We want to learn ki, we believe it will help us out in battle if we learn it." Bankotsu said, the smile replaced with a glare of annoyance.

"That's the same thing you asked me when the Band of Eight was completed." Darkotsu answered back, returning the glare. "Three days, three days you all lasted before all of you voted out."

"Come on, I think we can do this time." Jakotsu said, as he looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Whose idea as this?" Darkotsu asked.

"It was mine." Inuyasha said. "You're the most powerful out of us all, you even took out Naraku." Inuyasha said remembering that battle.

"I'm not doing it, I'm not wasting my time again." Darkotsu said crossing his arms.

Inuyasha grew angry and put his Tessiaga and put it to Darkotsu's throat.

"Do it or I will kill you!" He said.

"Then who would help them how use ki?"Darkotsu answered back before Jakotsu and Kagome clutched to his legs and Bankotsu to his arm.

"Please teach us!" They requested in unison.

"No!" He shouted, trying to walk out.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No, let go!" Darkotsu shouted as he dragged trio through the village earning strange looks from the villagers.

"Please, we promise not quit and you know how annoying I can get." Jakotsu said, not letting of of his leg. Darkotsu sighed knowing they wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Promise?"

"Yes!" They all said.

"Fine, I'll mentor you." Darkotsu said as he hung his head. This was not his day. Kagome and Jakotsu jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey, just because we're family don't think I will go easy on you all. Meet me near the forest in 6 hours.

"Sure." They told him in unison.

_I wonder if they rehearsed this?_ Darkotsu wondered in his head.

-6 hours-

"Alright, this isn't going to be easy, it might take five years just to learn how to do this." Darkotsu explained as he lifted up his hand and a brilliant small white ball of ki. "But because of my more training, it should take you about a year."

"Please that looks very weak." Bankotsu snorted. Darkotsu smirked and threw the ball into the sky and detonated it, causing a huge explosion that lit the whole area, and a shockwave that knocked down the students.

"Remember, it doesn't matter the size but the amount of power you put into it." He raised his finger and charged a basket ball sized Death Ball. "For example this isn't as big as the one that I used on Naraku, but it's just a powerful."

"Ohhh." Bankotsu said in awe of seeing the attack.

"Now, in order to use ki, you have to know what it is." Darkotsu explained, sitting down with his students. "Ki is your life energy. Without it, you can't live or function. That's why you see me meditating after long hard battles, because my ki may be low and I need to rebuild it or I could die."

"So in battle we have to stop and meditate?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, I knew that question would be asked." Darkotsu said with a smirk while stood up. "No, there is a quicker, but more violent way."

"What is it?" Jakotsu asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Darkotsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before letting out an ear piercing scream. The students covered their ears, but looked at their teacher with shock. His face was covered with anger and veins were poking out of his forehead, his hair, which was in a ponytail, raised up above his head. They then noticed the environment was different, the sky, which was bright just a few seconds ago, was turning black, lightning was flaring in the sky, the wind had picked up, caused by Darkotsu's flaring energy, and most noticeably, which actually frightened them, rocks were rising off the ground and exploding into nothing. Then suddenly, Darkotsu stopped. The sky turned back to its normal, the wind stopped, and all the rocks fell back down. But Darkotsu was different, there was a yellow light surrounding him, with lightning flashing around him.

"Uh, what was that?" Bankotsu asked, being the first to come out of shock.

"That was me charging ki." Darkotsu said, smirking.

"And what is that?"Bankostu asked again, pointing at the light surrounding him.

"Well, there is a limit to how much ki your body can hold in it. The excess forms around my body and the lightning is also ki." Darkotsu explained to his students. Kagome then raised her hand.

"Alright, if ki forms around your body can you control the amount of ki your body holds?" She asked.

"Good question. With a lot of physical and mental training, it is possible to let your body hold more ki. Now, here's something I learned by myself: sensing ki." Darkotsu said sitting back down. "Sensing ki is basically that, feeling someone's ki. This is useful in finding an enemy or ally. Everyone's ki feels different, so you have to know everyone's ki who you know as an enemy or ally. Inuyasha's ki kind of feels mixed because he's a half demon. Miroku's and Kaede's ki will feel really pure because they are a monk and priestess. Now keep in mind, once you know this secret, it's will be hard to determine inside a mass of people. Now I can see the anticipation in your eyes so here is the final thing for the day: flying. That is the first thing I will teach you tomorrow after I teach you how to control your ki, so listen closely. Flying is the ability to manipulate your ki to beneath your feet to levitate." Darkotsu explained as he levitated off the ground a few feet. "Alright that is basically how you levitate. Alright that is all of the basics. Get some sleep tonight, because tomorrow, we're going into the woods and you're going to do this." Darkotsu said. "Now let's go, Inuyasha said meet us back at the hut."

They walked back into hut to see Inuyasha.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It went good; we'll pick up the lesson tomorrow." Darkotsu said sitting down.

"Why is he glowing?" Inuyasha asked about the gold aura surrounding Darkotsu.

"It is ki, his body can only have so much that the rest comes out of a aura." Kagome said informingly.

"Good job." Darkotsu said, giving Kagome thumbs up.

-The Next Day-

"How far do we have to go?" Kagome whined. She wasn't really used to walking a long distances, let alone in the woods, and it wasn't helping that Darkotsu was walking kinda fast. But, she was half asleep, mostly because they were forced to wake up a hour after sunrise.

"We're here." Darkotsu said as he stopped. They looked up to see more trees.

"How are we supposed to train here?" Bankotsu asked, wondering if his brother was okay.

"Watch this."

He raised his hand and shot a red straight line of ki that extended into a square before destroying the area. When they looked up, the area had become a tree-less, grass-less clearing.

"That"s where you're training." Darkotsu said walking out onto the area.

"How did you do that?" Jakotsu asked in shock.

"Ki." Darkotsu simply said before gesturing for them to come and sit, so they came and sat down. "Alright, now I'm doing this very slowly." Darkotsu said as he put his hands together. "In order to use ki you must make yourself as calm as possible. Next, listen to the center of your body. Soon, you will feel a pull." He said as a faint ki ball started to appear. "Now just pull it out." Darkotsu said as the ball of ki was fully formed. "Now you all try."

The students then tried to repeat the process.

"Don't tense up, relax." Darkotsu said as he noticed their body tense, but then they relaxed. They looked up to see Darkotsu dipping a glass in one of the two jugs of sake.

"Where did you get that from?" Bankotsu asked.

"I love the Afterimage Technique." He said as slurped. They frowned and continued, when Jakotsu was the first to create a ball of ki.

"Now, push that pull and launch it." Darkotsu said. Jakotsu did as he was told and the ball of ki went flying and hit a tree. When it connected, it created a small explosion that singed the trunk of the tree.

"That's good." Darkotsu said as the other tried to do it. The other then caught up and they were told to do it until they can do it instantly. They started to understand why he woke them up. The first few times after was hard. The training went well into the day, but because of the difficulty of managing to master the technique, the students started to complain, and the more they complained, the more sake Darkotsu drunk.

"Okay, that's it; I say we end it for the day." Kagome said above the groaning and whining of the other two former mercenaries.

"You know," Darkotsu slurred out, "back in the day, I used to teach my friends without hands how to use ki. No hands. And they just figured it out."

"Hey, is something burning?" Jakotsu said sniffing the air.

"Hey, is something burning?" Darkotsu mocked him. "It the rabbits that were on the fire, remember I told you if you don't take them off, you won't have lunch."

Kagome went to go see, but the rabbits were charred.

"Poor rabbits." Darkotsu slurred out. "Poor, innocent rabbits, your dying was in vain."

"Well, I like crispy meat." Bankotsu said before taking a bite out the rabbit, only for a disgusted face to come up.

"You know," Darkotsu started again, "I taught my six year old niece how to use the Kamehameha. And that's true story."

He then looked at them, before grabbing the second jug, the first one empty, and try to down the rest of the sake, but there was no more.

"Well, that sad." He said before destroying the jugs. "I dismiss you." He said as stumbled getting up.

"Darkotsu, are you sure you're okay." Bankotsu asked his friend.

"Bah." He said, breath smelling of sake. The trio led there teacher back to the village.

"So how did it go?" Sango coming up.

"Sango!" Darkotsu said being held up by his friends. "Sango, I swear I tried, on everything holy I tried, but the whining."

"Is he okay?" Sango said as she patted the drunken Darkotsu on the back.

"He had a little too much sake." Kagome said, chuckling.

"We're going to go rest." Bankotsu said. "I kinda sleepy."

"Yeah me too." Jakotsu said as they walked into the hut, put the already sleep Darkotsu into his bed and they went to bed.

-The next day-

"Hey, Darkotsu!" The trio shouted as their teacher walked in, hoping he would cringe in pain. But instead he looked at them with a look of shock.

"Hey." He said.

"Why aren't you feeling the after effects of having so much sake." Kagome asked, confused.

"Please, it'll take more than a lot of yelling to make me cringe." Darkotsu said arrogantly. "You've forgot that I'm a Saiyan and we don't really don't feel any pain. Anyway, get something to eat, and this time, today, by this afternoon, I expect you to use ki almost easily."

"Yes, Sensei!" They said.

-5 hours later-

"Now, that you've got it, we now will concentrate on flying, which shouldn't take too long, then a lunch break, and then a little meditation, then maybe some ki management."

"What do you mean ki management?" Kagome asked gulping nervously.

"Mostly working on helping you with your technique."

"Alright, to fly, push that pull underneath your feet." Darkotsu said.

The students then did as they were instructed and slowly, but surely started to levitate off the ground. They started cheering and looked at their teacher, who smirked and gave them a thumbs up. After a short trek back to the village, they sat in the hut and started eating.

"So, Darkotsu, will you teach us your techniques or will we come up with new ones?" Bankotsu asked.

"I will teach a few, but mostly you will have to come up with your own."

"What are some of your techniques?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, there's the Kamehameha, Galick Gun, my favorite, Death Beam, Hellzone Grenade, Explosive Demon Wave, and my strongest attack, the Death Ball."

"I've never seen a lot of these techniques." Jakotsu said, earning a nod from Bankotsu and Kagome.

"Well, a lot of my moves I've recently learned, I'd go and practice most of my techniques before using them in actual battle." Darkotsu explained. "Right now, I'm practicing maybe thirty-five techniques, but only ten I think will be really useful."

"That's right." Darkotsu said. "Okay, questions over, training begins now again." They took off, but because of the group knowing how to fly, it took them less than three minutes to return.

"Alright, time to meditate, all you do is sit down, find your center and basically pull on the pull." Darkotsu said, sitting Indian-style and closed his eyes. The students did the same position and aura started appearing over them, all white.

After about a hour, Darkotsu told them it was over.

"Wow, I feel stronger already." Kagome said.

"That's meditation; it increases your physical strength and ki input." Darkotsu said getting up. "Alright, now what techniques do you want to know?"

"Well, I've never seen your Hellzone Grenade." Bankotsu said.

"Very well." Darkotsu said before throwing many blasts into the air at no apparent target.

"This is for flying enemies." Darkotsu said before finishing throwing ki blasts.

"Well, I can do that." Jakotsu said with a frown.

"Don't underestimate this technique." Darkotsu said before pointing his finger up. The students looked up to see nothing but yellow ki blast everywhere. Darkotsu then used his arms to redirect all of the ki blasts to converge in the center, supposedly the target.

"Hmm, I thinks that ready for battle." Darkotsu said, putting his hand on his chin. He then looked at his students, who were both amazed and shocked.

"When did you learn this?" Kagome asked. "That would've easily took Naraku."

"I just invented it, a couple days ago." Darkotsu said before pulling his hands to his sides, cupping them so that the wrists were touching.

"Try this, this is an easy one." Darkotsu said to student who eagerly did the same stance. "Good, now repeat after me. Ka.."

"Ka..." The students chanted.

"Me..." Darkotsu repeated.

"Me..." the students repeated.

"Ha..."

"Ha..."

"Me..." The teacher said as a ball of blue energy appeared in his hands.

"Me..." The students said, the same ball appearing in their hands.

"On the count of three, yell ha and throw your hands forward." Darkotsu said with his students nodding. "1...2...3!"

"Ha!" Everyone yelled as they threw their hands forward, a beam of ki coming out of their hands and flew into the sky.

"And that was the Kamehameha." Darkotsu said. "That was my father's technique and the first one I ever learned."

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"I left when I was five so of course he taught a few techniques."

After the brief showcase, the students chose their top three favorites, besides the Kamehameha and Kiai.

Kagome: Galick Gun, Death Beam, & Eye lasers

Bankotsu: Final Flash, Explosive Demon Wave, and Flaming Cannon

Jakotsu: Special Beam Cannon, Death Beam, and Masenko

"Hey, how come we can't learn your ultimate attack?" Bankotsu asked.

"My Death Ball," Darkotsu said. "That's way above your power level. It'll take a long time to reach the required power level to use that level, but when you do, just ask me and I'll teach it to you."

"Why don't you show us it again?" Kagome asked. "That's my favorite technique."

"If you insist." Darkotsu said he started charging ki. His body then slowly started changing until he turned into a Super Saiyan again. He then put his hands into the airs, palms facing upward and a yellow ball sparked in between them. He started charging it, causing to grow larger and larger until it finally reached its peak, which almost covered the whole sky.

"The power in this ball," Darkotsu said looking up at it, "is only a fraction of the ki in my body. And it could destroy this planet easily."

"What?" Darkotsu asked in shock.

"No way." Jakotsu said in awe.

"Wow." Kagome said, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Yes." Darkotsu said before he started charging ki and put his hand down, the ball fading into nothing.

"What happening to it?" Bankotsu asked noticing the slowly disappearing ball.

"Without my energy for it feed on, it'll slowly fade and the energy is reabsorbed into my body." Darkotsu said.

"Wow." Kagome said again, still not out of shock of the power of the ball.

"Really, that's it?" Bankotsu asked, earning a nod from Darkotsu.

"Wow that was a quick week." Jakotsu said.

"I know I really had fun teaching you all." Darkotsu said.

"And we had fun learning how use ki." Jakotsu said. They walked back to the village to confirm that the training was complete for now and when they learn to manage their ki better, he'll teach them stronger attacks.

Alright this the ending of the first alternate ending set.


	17. Darkotsu: AE2: The Final Battle

"I'm getting sick of you weaklings." Darkotsu said as he raised his finger above his head and small ball of ki formed. "Take this; it'll sink this entire wretched island, my Death Ball." He shouted as he started putting more energy into the ball.

"Kagome, come here." Inuyasha said as she came running.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"If I use my Wind Scar and you shoot a sacred arrow, it might push it back at him." Imuyasha said as he stood up with the support of Tessaiga.

"But he broke my bow." Kagome said.

"I can transform into one." Shippo volunteered, with the quiver of arrows.

"Thanks, Shippo." She said as she looked at Darkotsu, whose ball was as big as the island.

"Saying your goodbyes?" Darkotsu shouted as he and his ball crackled with lightning. "Now die!" He shouted as he launched the ball at the island.

"Transform!" Shippo shouted as he transformed into a bow.

"One..." Inuyasha said, getting into position.

"Two..." Kagome said as she pulled back the string, arrow in hand.

"THREE!" They shouted as Inuyasha launched the Wind Scar and Kagome fired her arrow, creating the Sacred Wind Scar. It hit the Death Ball at full force and after a second started pushing it back.

"What, no!" Darkotsu shouted as he fired blasts at the ball, but it kept coming. "No,NOOOOO!" The Saiyan shouted as the ball of ki hit him at full force and he was lost in it. After the ball exploded, the sky became blue again as the young boy came out of the hut.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"I think so!" Kagome shouted in happiness.

"Not likely, now that Darkotsu has been killed, that still leaves the others." Inuyasha said.

"But, so far you've defeated the strongest." Shippo cheered. Then, Shippo's face paled as he looked up.

"What's wrong, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"D-d-dark-k-kotsu!" The young demon stuttered as he pointed at the hill.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around. The beaten and battered Saiyan stood there, pure anger painted on his face, with one eye closed. His armor was broken in certain places and his scouter was slightly cracked, but still working. His long hair came out of the ponytail, slightly singed. His bodysuit had holes around exposing bleeding areas.

"By the way," Darkotsu said raising his finger pointing at Inuyasha, "not dead." He shot a Death Beam at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" the monk shouted as he pushed Inuyasha out of the way, his heart being pierced by Death Beam, killing him. Darkotsu chuckled as the beam faded and the monk fell.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as she knelt by his side, but he already gone. She got up, tears flowing down her face.

"Oh my mistake, were you his woman?" Darkotsu chuckled. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Inuyasha snarled at Darkotsu, who just smirked.

"This is for Miroku!" Sango shouted as she pulled out bombs and threw them at Darkotsu. He looked at them with shock before they blew it up. There was a large blast, but when the dust cleared, Darkotsu was standing there as if nothing happened.

"If that best you can all offer?" Darkotsu asked. "Well then, if you want to be with that monk so badly, then here!" He shot a Death Beam at her.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was too late. The beam penetrated Sango's heart, killing her almost instantly. The cat demon roared and charged at Darkotsu, who used a quick energy blast to let her be with her master.

"Damn you, Darkosu!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt to Darkotsu, who shot a Demon Explosive Wave at him.

"Nice try!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged it.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Darkotsu said, his smirk growing. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked back at Kagome and Shippo. The blast hit them head-on and he could see their blurry figures be disintegrated by the blast.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, but when the beam faded, there was no sign of the two. "Kagome."

Darkotsu hovered up and landed near Inuyasha, cackling.

"Now, Inuyasha," Darkotsu said, raising his finger above him, another Death Ball forming. Inuyasha dropped the Tessaiga and he sighed.

"Without Kagome, I have no reason to live." Inuyasha said, monotone. He turned around looked at Darkotsu's evil figure.

"Then let me grant that wish!" Darkotsu said as he threw the now large Death Ball at Inuyasha. It collided with him and he was disintegrated. The large ball kept going and exploded the center of island.

"Now, that was fun." Darkotsu said rose off the sinking island, then he dashed to Bankotsu's power level. When he arrived, he as greeted with a over excited Bankotsu.

"That was awesome!" Bankotsu shouted pumping his fist. "I knew that half-breed couldn't defeat you!"

"Yeah, all that aside can I get some help?" Darkotsu said, as he landed and was barely able to stand.

"Of course." Bankotsu said as he pulled out a jewel shard and handed it to Darkotsu who stuck in his neck. Then, all of his wounds mended, even his armor was restored. "Yeah, that's better, so now that Inuyasha is dead, how does the rest look?" Bankotsu asked Kanna.

"Inuyasha was the greatest threat." Kanna said in her usual monotone voice. "Sesshomaru is your greatest threat now, then Kikyo, finally Koga."

"Fine then, I'm sure Jakotsu has taken care of him." Bankotsu said.

Kanna's mirror then revealed the battle. Sesshomaru threw his sword into Suikotsu's chest and impaled Jakotsu's chest.

"Uh, Darkotsu, you might wanna go help." Bankotsu said, looking at his shocked brother.

"Yeah." Darkotsu said as he dashed off. Now that his scouter was repaired, it didn't take long to find those three.

"And who is he?" Sesshomaru asked in a emotionless voice. Jakotsu looked up to see Darkotsu.

"Darkotsu." Jakotsu said with a evil look. "He's gonna kill you."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked as he took out the Tokijin.

"You know, I hope you're a better challenge than your brother." Darkotsu said. "It didn't take long to kill that half breed."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, shocked.

"No, Darkotsu, he was mine to kill." Jakotsu said, pounding his fist into the ground.

"Either way, yes Inuyasha and his traveling group are dead." Darkotsu said.

Sesshomaru was visibly angered by that. He put his sword in front of him and shouted "Dragon Thunder!" and a dragon appeared and collided with the Saiyan. When the dust cleared, Darkotsu was gone.

"Heh, he was all bark and no bite." Jaken called out.

However, a blast of energy came and collided with him in the face, knocking him down. Sesshomaru looked up to see Darkotsu standing there, not a scratch on him.

"Well, you have anything to try, I'll allow it." he mocked.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew in anger and used his whip, which Darkotsu dodged. He rushed to Sesshomaru and tried to kick him, but he blocked it with his sword. He released a full-out barrage of attack, Sesshomaru kept blocking it. Darkotsu then power up a punch and punched the sword. Sparks of energy fell off the sword and fist. After a few seconds, there was cracking noise and the sword broke into two. Both parties backed up.

"Heh, it seems your sword wasn't enough for the powers of a Saiyan." Darkotsu chuckled.

Sesshomaru growled before his power level started rising rapidly. He started glowing red before his body changed into a giant demon dog.

"Wow, so this your true form." Suikotsu said.

Darkotsu powered up to his fullest potential, which was greater because of his near-death experience. His body once again had a gold aura around his body with lightning surrounding him.

"Now let's really begin this fight!" Darkotsu said as Sesshomaru smashed his paw down on him. Darkotsu dodged it and dashed to Sesshomaru's face, but the demon spewed its acid saliva at him. Darkotsu used an energy shield to avoid before using his mouth beam to hit Sesshomaru. The massive demon stumbled before looking up which he breath acid at Darkotsu, who used the afterimage to avoid. He dashed at Sesshomaru, who breathed fire onto the Saiyan. Darkotsu shocked, barely managed to dodge it, but Sesshomaru charged at him and hit him with his paw, slamming his deep into the ground. Sesshormaru "laughed" before a explosion hit his mid-section, knocking him into the air. Darkotsu floated out of the hole, smirking.

"Don't me you thought that was it, I'm just getting started!" Darkotsu shouted as he dashed at the massive demon and released a barrage of punches in his midsection. Darkotsu kicked him away and closed in his body before thrusting his chest out, a large blast heading to Sesshomaru.

"Master!" Rin shouted as the beam hit him and caused a huge explosion. Everyone was knocked down by the shockwave. When the dust cleared, Sesshomaru wasn't there.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Both Jaken and Rin shouted their lord appeared to be dead.

"Not that threat is taken care of, are you ready to follow your lord?" Darkotsu asked them, a beam appearing in his finger. However, before he could kill the imp and girl, a roar snapped his head back. A battered Sesshomaru charged at him and pinned him under his paw.

"Why you!" Darkotsu shouted as Sesshomaru roared again and his acidic saliva started dripping from his mouth. Darkotsu managed to power up, knocking the massive demon off. Darkotsu stood up and threw his arms out.

"Now, let's see you survive this!" Darkotsu shouted as he threw his arms forward, his wrists clicking and a ball of ki sparking into sight every now and then.

"FINAL FLASH!" Darkotsu shouted as massive beam discharged at the massive demon. It connected as Sesshomaru and the beam were both carried off into the space.

"Master!" Jaken shouted. "How dare you?" He shouted as Darkotsu turned with a smirk. "Staff of Two Heads!" He shouted as the staff emanated fired onto Darkotsu. When the attack was faded, the entire area was on fire. But with a simple breath, a whirlwind surrounded Darkotsu, which extinguished the flames.

"Now, that I've seen your only attack..." Darkotsu said as he pointed his finger at Jaken.

"I swear my life to you, just spare me." Jaken said, bowing in front of Darkotsu.

"Alright, I won't kill you." Darkotsu said. "But I can't say the same about them." He said pointing at Jakotsu and Suikotsu. "Bye, meet me back at Mount Hakurei."

Darkotsu called out as he jumped over the ledge and landed on the other side. He started walking back to the purified mountain. On the way, he passed a priestess. She looked at him strangely.

"Well, it seems you don't recognize me." She said.

Darkotsu stopped in his tracks.

"Should I?" He asked.

"So you forgot me, Kikyo?"

"Oh yeah, Suikotsu's woman." he turned around to see her an arrow drawn and aimed at him. "Is it true that girl who was with Inuyasha your reincarnation?"

"Yes, but do you mean was?" Kikyo asked.

"I killed them."

Kikyo was so shocked at first, but then it grew into anger. She shot the arrow at Darkotsu, but he dodged it.

"What's wrong?" Darkotsu asked mockingly. "Did you still have feelings for that half-breed?" she shot another arrow at him but he dodged it and dashed at her, but stopped with hand in her face. "Then I shall allow you to be with him!" Darkotsu shouted as he blasted the priestess in oblivion.

"Heh." He said as he kept his path to Mount Hakurei. When he arrived there was an explosion at the base. He dashed to see one of Ginkotsu's cannon exploded. He rushed to a bleeding Renkotsu.

"Well, if it isn't Darkotsu." Koga asked.

"Well, if it isn't the big bad wolf." Darkotsu shot back. "What happened here?"

"Well, your teammates decided to test my patience and try to kill me, but sadly failing. Now it looks like I can get my revenge." Koga said, flexing his claws.

"Darkotsu, what are you doing here?" Renkotsu asked. "I thought you fighting Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Well, I was." Darkotsu started.

"What happened, did my Kagome kick your ass?" Koga asked.

"No, I killed her." Darkotsu said with a smirk, shocking Koga, who snapped out of it.

"You're lying!" Koga shouted at the Saiyan.

"Now why would I lie?" Darkotsu asked calmly, comfirming Koga's worst fears.

"You bastard!" Koga shouted as he dashed at Darkotsu, but Darkotsu simply raised his finger and pointed it at Koga. Koga was blinded by rage that he didn't see the beam heading for his heart.

"Never be blinded by love in a battle." He said as Koga fell to the ground dead. His two associates however, were scared.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again." Darkotsu said as he used a Death Beam through both their hearts. He turned around and looked at Renkotsu, who was bleeding.

"Alright." he said as he walked up to Koga's corpse and took one of his jewel shards. He gave it to Renkotsu, who put it into his shoulder.

"You okay, Ginoktsu?" Renkotsu called out.

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu shouted, signaling he is alright.

"Brother," Renkotsu asked, "did you really kill Inuyasha and his group?"

"Yes, but at the cost, I was almost defeated by my own attack." Darkotsu answer, looking up from the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright?" Renkotsu said

"Hey, guys." Jakotsu called out as he and Suikotsu said as they entered. "Wow, you've killed Koga."

"Yeah, it's sad, he was blinded by his love of that priestess and the other two was really a waste of energy." Darkotsu said.

"Well, it seems that all of Naraku's enemies are defeated." Bankotsu said, emerging from the mist. "All that is left is Kikyo."

"She's dead." Darkotsu said. "She was angry that I killed Inuyasha that & tried to fight me, but failed."

"Alright then," They heard a voice say, "now that my enemies are gone, I must congratulate you."

There was a whirlwind of miasma before a man in a purple vest with a blue attire, red eyes, and long black hair. To his side was Kohaku, Kanna, and a another woman.

"And I take you're Naraku?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yes," Naraku said, "and your reward is..." he said as a tentacle came out his body and hit Ginkosu in the throat.

"GINKOTSU!" Renkotsu shouted. The tentacle retracted, in it was Ginkotsu's jewel shard. Ginkotsu glowed before his torso was turned into bones.

"What are you doing?" Bankotsu growled out.

"I'm giving you your reward." Naraku said. "I didn't say you would like it or not."

"Well, for being such a good leader," Darkotsu said, sarcasm dripping in his words, "we should reward you too!" He shouted as he power up, his power going to the exact amount of it was during his fight with Inuyasha.

"Kagura." Naraku said as the woman stepped forward.

"I hope you're ready for me?" She said as she drew a fan. "Dance of Blades!" She shouted as wind blades came rushing at them. Darkotsu used a barrage of ki blasts to destroy them.

"Don't tell me that's all you can do?" Darkotsu said as rushed forward at the wind master, elbowing her in the face. "Die!" He shouted as he blasted her with a Demon Explosive Wave. She looked up before the explosion happened.

"Too easy." He said as he looked at Naraku and smirked.

"Who's next,m I'm on a roll today." Darkotsu said.

"Kanna, take his cocky soul!" Naraku shouted as Kanna stepped forward. Her mirror glowed and a mist headed to Darkotsu, who rose above the mist.

"Die!" He said as he launched a Galick Gun. Kanna's mirror glowed again and the beam was absorbed into the mirror.

"What?" Darkotsu shouted before the purple beam came rushing out of the mirror at him.

"Kamehameha!" He shouted as the purple and blue beam collided. Both of the warriors were putting as much energy into the sphere before Darkotsu smirked.

"Time to end!" He said as he pushed more energy into his beam, quickly overpowering the girl. The beam headed to her and exploded.

"Naraku, come on, at least give me a challenge."Darkotsu smirked as Naraku looked at Kohaku, but Kohaku was in the air struggling.

"Oh was he next?" Bankotsu said as he chopped the boy's head off. He landed near Naraku and pointed Banryu at Naraku, who smirked before a tentacle came from behind Bankotsu and pushed him to Naraku's body.

"Bankotsu!" Darkotsu said as he prepared a Death Beam, but Naraku lifted his finger.

"Now if you want your friend to live," he explained, "you'll land right there and allow me to absorb you into my being."

"Darkotsu," Bankotsu shouted, "don't do it, forget about me."

"Let him go, Naraku!" Jakotsu shouted, gripping his sword.

"If you allow me to absorb you, I will spare your friends." Naraku said, looking at Darkotsu.

Darkotsu's mind said to try to dash and kick Naraku away, but Naraku put his tentacle to Bankotsu's neck. Even if he did go at his fastest, Naraku could still pull out Bankotsu's jewel shards.

"You promise not hurt them?" Darkotsu said, sighing.

"Darkotsu, don't!" Bankotsu shouted.

"You have my word." Naraku said.

"Fine." Darkotsu said as he lower down to the ground. As if on cue, flesh covered Darkotsu's body, completely engulfing him.

"Darkotsu!" Jakotsu yelled.

"No!" Suikotsu shouted.

"Don't!" Renkotsu shouted.

Bankotsu was speechless. Then, he was let go. He ran to the mound of flesh covering his brother. But before he could get to it, Naraku knocked him out of the way and impaled the mound with tentacles, which began the absorption. But, before Naraku could get a ounce of energy, there was a bright yellow light. Then, the mound of flesh exploded. Darkotsu stood there, unharmed.

"Naraku, I'll kill you!" He said as he charged at the half demon, punching him in the face. Darkotsu released a large amount of punches into the half demon's gut before slamming a powerful fist into it.

"Die!" He shouted a he discharged a blast of energy through him. He then kicked Naraku into the air and elbowed him down to the ground. He raised his finger above his head and a spark of ki turned quickly into huge ball of ki.

"The one who will die," Darkotsu said before throwing it, "is you!" The huge ball screamed at Naraku, who screamed as his body was destroyed. After the smoke disappeared, Darkotsu lowered to the ground, panting. When he landed, he was tackled by his brothers, who congratulated and thanked him.

After that, they found the jewel shards that Naraku had and revived their brothers.


	18. Darkotsu: AE2: I Think I'm In Love

It had been two months since since the Band of Eight disbanded after the defeat of Naraku and the other warriors. Well, what was left of the Band of Eight, since it was just Darkotsu, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu. Suikotsu supposedly went back to being a doctor, Renkotsu had left to go try find another gang to join, and Jakotsu and Bankotsu both left to live a life on the road as best friends. They encouraged Darkotsu to join, but he turned them down, much to their dismay. They told him he was their best friend, but he said he didn't want to live a life of peace, but a life of killing and torturing. Well, for Darkotsu, he wasn't living that dream. Every time he neared a village he wanted to destroy, the thoughts of his brothers would appear in his head. Now, he just worked for certain lords, who knew him as a warrior of the Band of Eight, and did mercenary work, which was easy, but killing village on his own will. That was hard. He was walking thinking to himself.

_Why didn't I go with them _Darkotsu thought. _Well, I might as well find the next lord who wants a mercenary._

Then, a clicking of a sword drew him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a gang of bandits in front of him, snickering.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." a bandit said. "You look pretty wealthy, why don't you share some money with us?"

"Why should I?" Darkotsu said in his now emotionless voice.

"If you refuse, well then..." The leader said back, holding the hilt of his sword. Darkotsu chuckled a bit and looked back at the bandit.

"Do you know how many swordsmen I have fought in my lifetime," Darkotsu said, moving a few strands from his face, a evil gleam shining in his eyes, "and never lost?"

"Well, I seems we have a fighter." The leader said with a smile. "Why don't we teach him a lesson." He said as man walked in front of Darkotsu and drew his sword.

"I'll give you one more chance." Darkotsu said before the man laughed and slashed his katana. Instead of Darkotsu being cut into two, he raised his wrist and the sword broke immediately. The man gasped in fear before Darkotsu stabbed his hand through the man's chest. The men behind him let out a gasp of shock before Darkotsu pulled his bloodied hand out.

"I told you." Darkotsu said shaking his hand free of blood. He looked forward at the terrified group and smirked, before raising his finger and pointed it at the men. He shot a total of eleven beams, each hitting a man through the heart. Darkotsu smirked as each man fell over. He looked and started back walking over the corpses.

"Hey, hold on please." He heard a voice call out. He turned around to see a woman, who looked about his age, in cage under the boss. Her face kind of reminded him of that priestess he killed, Kagome, but this woman's hair was red and she was wearing a tattered red and orange kimono. "They kidnapped me and brought me here." She said.

"So, why does that concern me?" Darkotsu asked, getting ready to turn around.

"Can you please free me?" She begged. Darkotsu sighed and broke the rods that were blocking her escape. Darkotsu then stood back up and she climbed out and looked up at him, noticing the slightly pained, but otherwise emotionless eyes of her savior.

"There, now do what you please." He said as he turned around and started walking away. He heard the footsteps following him down the path and he turned around quick, slightly scaring the girl.

"Why are you following me?" He asked before the girl approached him.

"I'm sorry, but I have no else else to return to." She said, sounding that she was on the verge of tears. "They killed my parents a month ago and kept me as their toy. Can I please travel with you?"

"No." He said coldly, turning around.

"Please, sir, I have no one else-"

"Find someone." Darkotsu said, even colder, this time not turning around. He started walking when he heard sobbing. He turned around to see her, face down, sobbing into her hands. Darkotsu sighed, and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her savior looking down at her, this time that glass thing wasn't on his left eye.

"Alright, I'll allow you to travel with me-" Darkotsu said before he was cut off by her hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you." She said, her head in his neck.

"Hold on, as long as you don't question my orders and keep up, I'll allow you to travel with me. Alright?" He said, as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I promise." She said as she stood up. They started walking side-by-side when she broke the silence.

"So, what is your name?" She inquired.

"Darkotsu." He said, not taking his eyes off the path.

"Darkotsu?" She asked, slightly terrified. "Darkotsu of the Band of Eight?"

"So you've heard of me?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be traveling with seven more men?"

"We decided it was time to split up." Darktosu said as she saw a slight look of regret in his eyes. "So what's your name?"

"Akane." She answered. "I was given it because I had such pretty red hair." She said, remembering her parents.

"Akane, that's a pretty name." Darkotsu said, smirking, making Akane blush.

"Thanks."

-5 hours later-

"Alright, we'll rest here." Darkotsu said as he stopped in a clearing in the woods. Akane sighed as she sat down and rubbed her ankles.

"Wow, how can you walk so far and do it all over again?" She asked as Darkotsu sat down too.

"You'll get used to it." He said as he yawned, along with her. "Go to sleep, we leave a little after sunrise."

She nodded and laid down near him and quickly drifted off. He laid down near her. A little into the night, he realized he couldn't sleep, so he sat up. He looked Akane, who was slightly shivering. He sighed and used a ki blast to warm her up. She stopped shivering and hugged him close to her for heat. Darkotsu was shocked but smirked, placed a hand on her opposite shoulder, and looked ahead.

-7 hours later-

"Alright, rise and shine." Darkotsu said as he stood up and stretched. Akane got up and realized that she may have been hugging him.

"Was I hugging you?" She asked and blushed a bit when he nodded.

"Don't worry. You were just trying to get warm." He said. "If we see a village, we can stop and get you a blanket."

"Alright." Akane said as she stood up. They took off and started walking. And they walked through a village and got Akane a blanket. They walked until a little bit before sunset. Darkotsu had a apple and had a knife to slice it pieces off and eat them. He noticed she kept looking at it with hunger. He looked at her and handed to her.

"Here you go, take it." He said as she looked at him with surprise.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, go on." He said, shaking his hand. She grabbed it and bit into it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." He said. She looked at him with shock and he noticed it and returned a stare of confusion. "What?"

"I was told you were a cruel and sadistic killer, but here you are giving me food and letting me snuggle up with you for warmth, how is that?"

"Well, when the group disbanded, I kinda changed my ways. I still kill people, but as a job." He explained and she nodded.

"Oh." She said. After a while they laid down and went to sleep. Akane woke up under her blanket to see she was once again snuggled against the sleeping Darkotsu.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep _She thought to herself. _And really handsome._ She snuggled more up against him and drifted back into sleep.

_Akane found herself in the forest,but Darkotsu wasn't there._

_"Darkotsu!" She called out for him, but he didn't come out. She heard voices arguing, so she traveled and saw her attacker, the leader of that group, and Darkotsu arguing back and forth. After a few seconds, she let out a scream when the former murderer was stabbed by her boss._

_"Darkotsu!" She called out as she rushed over to him, but he was almost gone._

_"Akane, run." He choked out before he stopped breathing. She turned to the man and saw he was licking the blood of the sword._

_"Now, am I gonna have to drag you back or will you come back? Your choice, Akane." He said before repeating her name._

Akane's terrified blue eyes shot open to stare into Darkotsu's worried dark brown eyes.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" He asked before Akane threw her arms around his neck and cried into his neck.

"I thought you were dead." She said in between sobs. Darkotsu rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, I'm here for you." He said as he pushed her away enough to see her eyes. "I'm here for you, okay?" He asked and she smiled and nodded before hugging him. He hugged her back and they stayed in this position for a while, both thinking the same thing: _Am I falling in love?_

Meanwhile, Bankotsu and Jakotsu sat under a tree, drinking sake.

"I wonder what Darkotsu is up to?" Jakotsu asked, sighing. He missed his brother so much.

"I'm sure he's alright." Bankotsu said, taking a sip of sake.

"I wonder why he declined our offer."

"He said he didn't want to travel with people again and that he was now a lone rouge."

"Don't you miss him, big brother?" Jakotsu asked, shocked by his brother's calm appearence.

"Everyday." Bankotsu said, putting down the dish. "But you got to accept that he wanted to be by himself. I do hope we run into him someday."

Akane and Darkotsu decide to stay in a inn for the night, since apparently the blanket wasn't warm enough. However, since the inn only had one room available, they stayed together.

"So, what do we do now?" Akane asked.

"I don't know, find something." Darkotsu said, his eyes closed. Akane sighed and looked around the room. She spotted a book and started reading. Before long, it was time to sleep for both. They both slept on each end of the room. Darkotsu fell asleep rather quickly, but Akane was terrified of another dream involving Darkotsu. She thought about that morning when he woke her up and she looked into his eyes. She had never in her life seen more beautiful eyes than his, nor feel safer than when she was in his arms. She just couldn't bring herself to accept the fact: she was in love with a killer.

_But the way he acts, talks, treats me, I wouldn't think he killed hundreds of people, let alone be sadistic, cold, and evil. He even saved me and was worried about me. _Akane thought_. I really do think I love him. Every time he smiles, talks, or just look at me, I just want to kiss him. And even before my kidnapping, I never felt that about anyone._

She sighed and laid down and covered herself in the blanket, hoping this dream wasn't about Darkotsu.

_Akane woke up in the middle of a village. But something wasn't right, it seemed barren of any life. Then, he appeared._

_"Darkotsu?" She asked before the Saiyan turned around and smiled._

_"Oh hey," He said, "I missed one." he said as he pointed his finger at her, a small ball forming. Her eyes widened in shock. He then put it down chuckling._

_"Just messing with you." He said as he dashed to her. She smiled slightly, but it turned into shock when he hugged her. She was about to say something when he kissed her. She felt his tongue touch her lips, which she allowed in. She felt it go around her mouth before he broke it and went to her neck. For a frighteningly strong mercenary, he was very gentle. She gasped as he bit her neck. He then looked back at her and smiled._

_"You know I love you right?" He asked._

_"Yes." she said before he asked a question Akane didn't expect._

_"Do you love me?"_

_This completely shocked her since she still hadn't come to the conclusion of that question. She then said something that she knew was her heart talking._

_"I love you too."_

Akane woke up in a daze. She realizd it must have been a dream, but she really wished it wasn't. She looked at the other side of the room, but Darkotsu wasn't there. She stood up and walked out for some fresh air. She sat under a tree and replayed her dream over and over.

_It had to have been my heart talking. But the problem is that it was my heart. _Akane said. She looked up and sighed, then, a hand touched her shoulder and jumped. She turned around and was relieved to see Darkotsu, kind of damp from a bath.

"What's wrong with you?" He chuckled with the same smile she saw in her dreams.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Akane said blushing.

"Okay, well, if you want to take a bath, there's a river right down that path." He said, wringing out his hair. It was first time she saw how long his hair was, it extended a little after his shoulders.

"Oh, okay." She said as she got up and headed down the path.

-4 hours later-

"Hey boss, there's somebody heading this way." A man told another man. He wore a blue attire with red armor. On his right wrist, he wore a bottle attached to it while there was portable cannon on the rock near him.

"What do they look like?" He asked, not even looking up.

"Well, one is woman with red hair and another strangely dressed fellow."

"Hmm, sound rich." He said as he stood up. Renkotsu grabbed the cannon and his a bit back. He told his other five men to stand down. He secretly snuck up on them and almost fell down. It was Darkotsu who was walking down the path.

"Darkotsu?" Renkotsu asked as the man turned around confirming his thoughts.

"Renkotsu?" Darkotsu asked before both men approached each other.

"Well, well, it is a small world after all." Renkotsu chuckled. "So what have you been doing since the split up?"

"Nothing, just traveling." he said gesturing for Akane to come. She stepped nervously and looked the man. "This is Akane, I found her being a captive for another gang."

"So you do have heart." Renkotsu said with a smirk. "I'm his old friend Renkotsu."

"Hi." She said.

"Yeah, we're trying to find a castle before sunset, but it as great seeing you again." Renkotsu said.

"Yeah, we're trying to find another village." Darkotsu said.

"Well, if you keep going, you'll find one by sunset." Renkotsu explained.

"Thanks, well, I'll see you when I see you." Darkotsu said.

"Back at you." Renkotsu said back. They both embraced then went their separate ways.

-5 hours later-

"Can we have a room please?" Akane asked as she gave the innkeeper the price.

"Yes, this way." He said as he led the two to their room.

"Thank you." Darkotsu said as he and Akane closed the screen and sat down. Darkotsu sat inside a meditative stance and Akane watched him.

_I still can't get over that dream _She thought. _I'm still wondering whether I still love him or not. _

_Akane then found herself in her old house. _

_Was it a dream?__ she thought._

_Then, her mom burst through the door, the same smile she remembered on her face._

_"Well, look already up." She said as she sat down with her daughter._

_"Ma, I had the most weirdest dreams, that I was traveling with a member of the Band of Eight and I was in love with him." Akane explained._

_"Well, it was only a dream." She said as she gestured for her daughter to come with her. She went with her and they went to fields with their father. Time seemed to blur when they left_, _they returned home, had dinner and sat around. She laid down in her mother's lap_ then she opened her eyes. She saw Darkotsu on the other side of the room, still in his meditative pose. She looked around and realized it was a dream.

"You fell asleep for a second." He said, not even opening his eyes.

"Oh." She said, kind of disappointed.

"Why so down." He asked.

"Uh, it was dream about my parents." She said as she looked down and tears started streaming down her face. Before she knew it, she felt his hand in her shoulder. She looked up to see Darkotsu standing over her.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting down, "it'll be alright." he said before she hugged him again. Darkotsu patted her back and let her cry into his chest. After about five minutes, her breathing evened and she stopped crying. Darkotsu gently laid her down in the ground, brushed some hair from her face, laid down next to her, and placed a comforting arm around her.

- 5 hours later-

"Akane, wake up." He said as her blue eyes opened to his. "Come on, time to get moving."

He stood up and stretched, while she sat up and stared in space.

"What's wrong?" He asked placing a hand her shoulder.

"Just that dream." She said solemnly.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents and have to grow up fast." He told her, sitting down with her. "But you can't let the grief take over you."

"Thanks." She said. Darkotsu knew she was still down, so he raised her head to have her look into his eyes.

"No matter how hard it gets, just let me know," he whispered, "I'll be here for you. Okay?"

"Yeah." She said as she smiled at him. He then planted her lips on hers, seeking entrance. She let him in and felt his tongue go through her entire mouth. He finally broke the kiss.

"I love you." She said and he smiled.

"Right back you." He said before she kissed him again.

-2 hours later-

After finally confessing their love for each other, Darkotsu finally came out with the truth of being a alien and having everlasting life.

"So I'll age and you won't." She asked, earning a nod.

"But," he said before she could argue, "if you want, I can give you a jewel shard and we'll both be immortal."

This shocked her. She loved Darkotsu and didn't want to leave him, but she didn't know if she was up to living forever.

"I..." she said, coming to the conclusion, "want to be just like you, have everlasting life."

Darkotsu smiled as he raised his wrist and pulled out a glowing jewel shard. He closed his eyes as if to make a wish then he put it into her neck. Akane felt all kinds of new energy surge into her body.

"So, you feel okay?" He asked.

"I feel better than okay." She said with a smile, looking at her hands. "I feel amazing."

Darkotsu chuckled as he and she left down the forest trail.

After walking, Darkotsu's scouter picked up on a large power level.

"Get behind me." He said, shocking her.

"Why?" Akane inquired.

"There's something coming and fast." He said, then she nodded and hid behind him. Then, a large one-eyed demon came out.

"I am the keeper of this forest, Kastu, so leave this place and I will allow you to live."

The big demon yelled.

"And if I don't?" Darkotsu questioned, agitating Kastu.

"Then, I will boil you down to bones."

"I take it you haven't heard of me, Darkotsu?" Darkotsu questioned. Akane, hidden behind him, was growing scared by the second.

_Let's just leave._ She thought.

"Darkotsu?" The demon asked, amusement in his eye. "Well, then, I take it you know you've killed many demons, who are weak compared to me."

"Well, I have a old saying for demons like you." Darkotsu said, chuckling.

"And what is that?" Kastu asked, bending down to look at him.

"Power to power, you have must to learn." Darkotsu started, looking the demon straight in the eye. "But, taller or shorter, I'll make you burn." Darkotsu said as he fired a beam from his eye and it hit him in his. Kastu screamed as he took a step back and fell. Darkotsu lifted into the air and fired a Galick Gun, completely destroying the demon.

"Are you alright, Akane?" Darkotsu said as he lowered. She smiled and nodded. The couple continued down the path, never to age or die. Then somewhere down the road, they met up with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, who were both terribly happy to see their brother. They agreed to settle down in a village. Darkotsu and Akane both got married and had a son and daughter both who were trained by their father.


End file.
